


Mom in the Devildom

by KieiJei



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Cute Kids, Depression, Developing Friendships, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fear, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mommy Issues, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Pain, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Spoilers, Suicide survivor, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieiJei/pseuds/KieiJei
Summary: KJ is a 31 year old single mom, who ends up in the Devildom with her two boys, Kio(age 13) and Yuki(age 3)***CONTAINS POSSIBLE TRIGGER SUBJECTS. Be sure to read tags before reading!***Ch 1: With my KidsCh 2: Fear and EmotionsCh 3: ScarsCh 4: The TruthCh 5: ActualitiesCh 6: WoundedCh 7: LilithCh 8:  Angel's PunishmentCh 9: Demon ChildCh 10: Growing demonCh 11: Memories*This story follows the storyline for the most part, but does deviate in certain areas.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Chraracter(s), Simeon(Shall We Date?: Obey Me!/Original Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 35





	1. With my Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This main character is as close to being me as possible 
> 
> Don't read if you may get triggered by things easily. Lots of dealing with a very painful past

"Where am I?" I question looking around. I hear a bunch of voices and see a lot of good looking guys. 'I must have fallen asleep watching some anime…'

Some red headed hottie looks at me, "Welcome to the Devildom KJ…." He trailed off looking behind me.

I look behind me to see my thirteen year old son with his headphones on, playing a video game. His long brown hair hiding his brown eyes. My three year old year old, with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, was clutching his brother's leg in fear. "Kio? Yuki?" I picked Yuki up, holding him close as he buried his head into my neck, while I hide Kio behind me, "What is going on?"

The red head looks just as confused, "Her papers didn't have any mention of children…" He held up the paper, "KJ, age 16, single, long black hair and amber eyes…"

I chuckled, "I haven't been sixteen for awhile. Try 31, single mom."

The red head mused for a moment, "Well too late to change it now… I'm Diavolo.…"

I caught his name and not much more as I rocked and consoled Yuki. "Wait a YEAR as some student? What about my kids?"

Diavolo nodded, "Not to worry, I will have my personal steward to help take care of them. Lucifer here will explain the details of your stay." He got closer to say hi to Yuki.

Yuki smiled at Diavolo, which eased my fear a bit. He was a pretty good judge of character and didn't like most men. "Mere!" He said holding his arms out, trying to get Diavolo to hold him 

Diavolo smiled with delight as he swooped him up playfully. "Aren't you just the cutest tiny human!"

Yuki patted Diavolo's head confused, "Where corns?" He put the sign for horns on top of Diavolo's head.

Diavolo laughed, children tended to be very receptive, "They're hiding."

Yuki took him literally, "Where go? E iding? 1…2…3…" He covered his eyes counting.

I nodded as Lucifer explained things, and could tell he was getting frustrated with me getting distracted. This Mammon demon didn't seem very reliable and I was starting to worry. I looked back over to Diavolo and Yuki smiling.

When Yuki finished counting he opened his eyes to see Diavolo had changed into his demon form. He laughed the most contagious laugh ever as he grabbed his horns, "Der day are! I found dem!"

Diavolo laughed with him, thrilled his true form meant little to Yuki. "You found them, good job!" He said praising him.

Lucifer started introducing me to his brothers and I found myself hiding behind Lucifer when Asmodeus, the Avatar of Lust, tried to come near me. "Nope, I'll pass!"

Asmodeus seemed upset by that notion, but quickly got swept over as the conversation continued. 

"So I will be living with the seven deadly sins…. I have seen a ton of different animes with characters portraying them… but this is going to be interesting.…" I muttered mainly to myself. It did however cause Lucifer to raise a brow at me.

Mammon came in and instantly started yelling at me. As soon as he got in my personal space next to my son, I lost it. 

I stood in front of Kio protectively. I kicked Mammon in between his legs. As has he bent over, I punched him in the face, knocking him on his butt. "I may be short, but you better stay away from my kids. Hell hast no fury like a momma protecting her children."

The room erupted into laughter, instantly making me feel bad. I reached my hand out to Mammon, "I'm sorry… just please don't come near my boys in such a hostile manner. I am very protective of those I care about…"

"Well said, KJ." Lucifer said smiling. "Mammon WILL be taking care of you." He let his demonic aura rise scaring Mammon.

Mammon slapped my hand away and stood up, "It didn't even hurt…" With Lucifer's persuasion, Mammon agreed.

I looked over at Diavolo to see Yuki sleeping in his arms, "That is so rare… he must really like you and feel comfortable, to be able to fall asleep on you."

Diavolo smiled, "I will go ahead and have a room prepared for him. I will let him sleep in my bed for now, while I do some paperwork."

For some reason I didn't feel worried. I kissed Yuki, "Thank you Diavolo. I really do like your dream. It is very valiant of you. I'll keep Ki with me until a room is available for him. He is autistic... and so as long as he has a space of his own with video games, he is content."

Diavolo nodded, "I will have Barbatos come pick him up later."

I took Kio's hand and followed Mammon to the house. Kio barely registered anything going on around him.

As soon as we get inside, Mammon ditches us as Leviathan stands before us. We got dragged to his room and this was the first time Kio spoke.

Kio finally looked up from his game, "I like your room. You have so many games…. Can I play something with you?"

Leviathan jumped, just now noticing the small human. He looked at the game system envious already, "What are you playing?"

I leaned against the wall watching as the two instantly clicked. Kio went on one of his long talks, explaining everything about his game and the mechanics behind it. About the only time he spoke was when it involved video games.

I started dozing off, only to have Leviathan yelling at me. He tells me all about TSL and wants me to make a pact with Mammon. It didn't seem like I was going to have much of a choice. I was surprised when Leviathan said Kio could hang out with him until Barbatos came to get him.

I sat alone in my room, not sure what to do. My kids took over my room with toys and games… so I generally slept on the couch. Most mornings, I would wake up to Yuki curled up asleep at my feet. The room was quiet and I couldn't manage to get any sleep. 

  
~~~The next day~~~

The next day at school I ended up alone. I was content with that, as that was what I was used to. I heard some demons talking about eating me and readied my pepper spray. I started wondering if it would even be effective against them, when a guy with ultra platinum blonde hair confronted me.

"Solomon? Like the guy with the wisdom and 72 demon pacts? I've heard of you in anime… but you were almost always portrayed as a blonde." He just grinned before he took his leave. I tried to get to class and got stopped by Lucifer telling me not to trust Solomon. 

I changed the subject, asking about where he keeps things he confiscated and I'm sure he already figured it out and gave me a clue.

I was happy to see my kids after school. I gave Yuki a ton of kisses and snagged a hug from Kio before he was gone.

Kio briefly acknowledged my presence before running off, "Gonna go play with Levi! Bye mom!" It was a miracle he even remembered his name.

Yuki looked like he had been having fun, "Mommy! I has sooo much fun!" He squeed holding some new toy. I let him down and he ran around with it before running into Lucifer's legs. "Owie! I got wed. I got boo boo!" He cried.

Lucifer picked him up, "You should watch where you are going." He said looking at the crying boy.

I kissed Yuki's boo boo and said, "Mommy kissed it, so it's all better." I smiled as Yuki stopped crying. 

Lucifer looked at my curiously, "I wasn't aware you could use magic."

I couldn't help but laugh as he put Yuki down, "Remember, a mommy's kiss is magical."

Yuki looks up at Lucifer, "I sowwy Lufurfur. Where mings?" He said with his arms out pretending to fly.

Lucifer just shook his head as he walked away. I enjoyed my evening with Yuki before Barbatos took them back to the castle.

I sat in bed, still unable to sleep when Leviathan texted me. Beelzebub wasn't overly thrilled with me asking about the 7th brother and all Leviathan really cared about was what he could get out of the pact…. Either way I ended up making a pact with Mammon in exchange for his credit card.

I picked at my food and ended up giving it to Beelzebub. I totally jumped away from Asmodeus, hiding behind Beelzebub as reward for my food. I pretty much ignored most of it until Lucifer arrived. It wasn't long before Mammon dragged me out.

Mammon was ranting and raving and I was about done with being called 'Human'. "Will you please call me by my name?" I said trying to be nice. He started to get rude and I snapped telling him to "STAY!". I was shocked as he wasn't able to move and even ended up calling me by name. I was starting to like this whole pact thing.

At RAD I was bombarded with talk of the pact. I got to meet the two Angel exchange students and honestly it was a blur. The little angel boy is probably barely shorter than me but went on and on about not trusting demons.

Later that day, Barbatos had come to pick up the children but didn't see us. He walked into the living room area to see me asleep while Beelzebub was sharing food with Yuki.

"Beebub! More peas!" Yuki said signing it. 

Beelzebub couldn't resist the small human and handed him some more food with a laugh.

Barbatos smiled, "He's a peculiar one. I almost wonder if he has a subconscious ability to charm whomever he meets."

Yuki jumped off the couch, running to Barbatos, "Barbus! Up up peas!"

I woke up as soon as Yuki got off the couch. Beelzebub was already gone. I watched Barbatos pick up Yuki, "I'm sorry… I should have been ready for you. I'll go get Kio." 

After giving hugs and kisses, I went to bed. However, as soon as I was alone in bed, I couldn't sleep. I started to hear someone calling for help. It made my mommy senses tingle. I got up and followed the sound to a staircase. 

Lucifer blocked my path, telling me to go back to bed. When I said "No" he laughed at me. He didn't give me a choice and made me go back if I valued my life.

I tried to go to sleep, but I still found it impossible. So I tried my luck with the stairs, only to run into Lucifer again. 

The next morning, I had to listen to Mammon ranting. I asked him about the stairs and instantly got told I was being nosy. Let's just say it ended in a 12 hour marathon with Mammon and Beelzebub. I'm pretty sure Mammon went through an entire box of tissues.

So here I am feeling like I'm on a game show. Beelzebub and Satan both surprised me with clues. I use my trump card, only for Leviathan to try and kill me. Mammon couldn't get to me in time and so Lucifer ended up saving me. 

Back in my room, Beelzebub was playing with Yuki, while Mammon attempted to bandage my now sprained wrist. I ended up using my medical knowledge to wrap it myself. 

"Thanks for helping with Yuki, Beelzebub and thank you for trying to help me Mammon." I said looking at Yuki's smiling face.

"Come on Yuki, let's go get something to drink before Barbatos picks you up." Beel said putting Yuki on his shoulders, after I gave him a hug and kiss goodnight. 

Mammon yelled about his pizza and Yuki smoothed things over, "Tank you Mamoon! I wub you! Bye!"

Mammon couldn't stay mad, but still warned me about my pizza. He then showed a softer side, when he talked about wanting to be the only one to save me. I smiled gently, agreeing with him when suddenly my DDD rang.

I left Mammon to meet up with Leviathan. I couldn't really blame him for what happened and instinctively said, "Let's be friends." He went on and on how I had to be crazy. "You remind me of my son, Kio… and he is fond of you. He calls you his friend all the time. So why wouldn't I want to be your friend too?"

Leviathan was blushing and going on about how Kio wasn't a normie like me and so that was different. Either way, I ended up in a pact with him and even got the vinyl. 

Next stop was Lucifer. I was soo tired. The only time I was able to get any sleep was when my kids were near me. Still, I had to find out what was at the top of the stairs. I felt pulled to do so and the feeling wouldn't go away.

Lucifer was thrilled to see the soundtrack and guaranteed he would be up all night listening to it. 

He knew what I was up to. He acted the same way I did with my boys. I chose to risk it anyways and found myself climbing the stairs. It was a guy… locked up. He said he was human, but his story didn't add up. He seemed to know all about me. He was a liar. I could generally tell. Have kids and you tend to pick up on stuff like that. Even if he wasn't being truthful, I felt something deep inside me pushing for me to help.


	2. Fear and Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon brothers start getting a glimpse of who KJ is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fears and emotions in this chapter, as the name implies. Don't read if you are easily triggered by strong emotions.

My days were blending together. I was getting dark bags under my eyes from the lack of sleep. Luckily, my glasses did a good job hiding it. It was stormy outside and I had been feeling anxious all day. I finished my homework and took a shower. Being able to take a shower uninterrupted was something I hadn't been able to do for a very long time.

Still in a towel, I hear a loud noise from the hallway. I peak out my door, but no one was out there. Forgetting about just being in a towel, I walked around. I was trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. I saw it from the window, a flash of lightening. My heart began racing as I knew what was coming. I ran to the door closest to me and pounded on it, just as a massive thunder clap rocked the house. The door opened. I jumped and screamed, clinging to the one who opened the door. My surprise jump caused him to fall back on his butt.

"Yoo KJ, what was that for? You tryin to give me a heart attack!" Mammon said before noticing the towel on the floor, and my wet fruity smelling hair. He felt himself going red as his hands pressed against my bare back. My trembling body cleared his mind, "Hey, are you okay? You're shaking?"

I pulled away enough to look up at him, tears flowing from my eyes, "I…I'm sorry Mammon…"

"Wo wo woo! Wh-why are yo-you crying? We-well ofcourse you would come running to THE great Mammon in your time of need!" He tried to play it off.

I clutched his shirt tightly as I looked up at him, "Yeah… I need THE great Mammon right now!" I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. I was absolutely terrified of thunder.

Mammon blushed, "Re-really?" He said shocked. No one had ever said they needed him before. Especially someone who, until just recently, acted as if they had zero fears. He looked down, noticing my bare chest pressed against him for the first time. This made his face even redder. He picked me up and laid me down on his bed. He closed and locked his door.

I laid there sprawled out how he left me as I tried to calm my breathing down.

Mammon came back over, staring at me. His look hidden by his glasses. He was taking in the view, trying not to get too excited as he took his jacket and shirt off. He removed his pants, only his boxers remained. He picked me back up as I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He sat in a big comfy chair, pulling a blanket over us. He rubbed my back, "You-your body is so cold KJ, so I thought some skin to… uh skin warmth would help…" He was trying hard not to get aroused, but my hard perks rubbed against his chest and well he was holding me in his lap with no clothes on.

I rested my head in the curve of his neck. It was warm. I pressed my lips against his neck, feeling his pulse race. His scent was surprisingly very soothing. I lifted my head taking in his scent. I let out a soft sigh against his ear, "You smell so good Mammon…"

Mammon froze when he felt my lips on his neck, making his heart race. He damn near lost it, feeling my breath against his ear. He could feel himself starting to press against my core in anticipation. Another loud thunder crashed and he found himself covering my scream with his mouth. He did it to keep someone from breaking down his door to see him in this seemingly nefarious situation. However, his greed was starting to surface and he wanted more. 

The surprise of his lips crashing against mine, followed by the needy feeling kiss, took my mind off of my fear. I kissed him back, pressing my body firmly against his. I thought to myself to rationalize it. This is either to distract me or he is taking my body as payment for comforting me. Either way, it mattered not. I would take it, if it meant not being afraid of the thunder. I slipped my hands into his hair pulling him into a deeper kiss. Our tongues swirled together, until we pulled away for air.

Mammon lost himself to his greed. His demon form surfaced as one arm wrapped around my back, while the other massaged my chest.

I ran my hand down the markings on his chest, until I got to the edge of his boxers. I slipped out of his lap, rubbing his bulge through the fabric. I gently pulled it out as I caressed it in between my mounds. I used them to go up and down his length, while I teased his tip with my mouth and tongue.

Mammon gently grabbed my hair, helping me along as he wanted to feel more. He loved how my mounds easily encased his width as he rocked his hips. He threw his head back as he shot his warmth into my mouth while he moaned.

I swallowed every drop, looking up at his face. His greed was easy to see and so without a word I climbed back into his lap. I teased him with my core, before taking all of him at once. I rocked my hips, going at a slow and teasing pace.

Mammon moaned, wanting more. He thrusted himself deep inside me before picking me up and slamming me on the bed. He went at a relentless pace, enjoying himself to the fullest.

I laid there, expressionless as I let him take me as much as he wanted, and in any position he wanted. I had no problem pleasing him in any way he wanted. All I asked for was a reprieve from my fears. Once he had finally had enough and the storm had passed, I thanked him, before going back to my room.

\----Days later---

It was the middle of the night and I got a message from Mammon to go to the kitchen. When I refused to eat the custard, he shoved a spoonful into my mouth. I had to admit it was good, but so not worth Beelzebub destroying the kitchen and my room. I ended up having to listen to an extremely long lecture from Lucifer, with Mammon and Beelzebub. I actually thanked Lucifer, "Thank you for that bit of nostalgia. That was one of my father's favorite punishments."

Lucifer pretty much ignored me, probably thinking I was a strange human. He informed me I would be sharing a room with Beelzebub, until my room was fixed.

I found that there were two beds in the room, but Beelzebub would rather sleep on the couch, than anyone sleep in the other bed. He told me about his twin and when I saw a picture of him I knew.

It was surprisingly easier to sleep with someone else in the room. However, with sleep came nightmares. I was thrashing around in the bed, crying out. I woke up to a strong embrace and faught to get free.

"You're safe." Was the only words Beel said as he hugged me close.

"You're lying! Just do your worst…. You can do whatever you want with me… just.. just please leave my boys alone. Hit me, cut me, fuck me, want me to please you? Fine…" I said pounding on his chest, "I'll take any pain… I'll let you take out your frustration on me." I dug my nails into his chest as I sobbed. I felt his lips press against mine and guessed it was my body he wanted. With trembling hands, I pulled my shirt off and laid back on the bed pulling the rest of my clothes off, "Here… do what you want with me."

Beel stared at my body. He kissed me to try and ease my mind, not to try and get in my pants. He wasn't sure what to do, but the thought of me being naked in his bed made him hungry. He bit his lip and pulled me back into his arms, "If I can do whatever I want, then just let me hold you while you sleep."

I felt my body ease up and I put my trembling hands around his arm. I woke up in the morning to him still holding me. I didn't have another nightmare thanks to his protective embrace, "Thank you Beel." I said turning to face him. I placed a soft kiss on his forehead before climbing out of the bed to get dressed.

Later, I confronted him in the attic. I was right. He was Belphegor. Strangely, I wasn't really upset. After seeing how torn Beel was, I ended up coming back and agreeing to help. "I'm doing this for Beelzebub."

Somehow, Beel and I ended up sheltering Luke, the little angel… but Lucifer is really good at finding stuff out. Beel pushed him into the closet to hide him, during a surprise inspection, and poof he was gone.

Beel and I stumbled across his little sister, Lilith's room. That is where I got to learn more about her. It really saddened me. Loosing a part of your family is hard. I knew that all too well.

Mammon called me and told us to hurry to this underground tomb…. Lucifer was about to kill Luke, for touching a grimoire. My mommy instincts kicked in and I just had to protect both Beelzebub and Luke. This only made Lucifer livid. I don't know how he expected me to choose.

I woke up in the room, with Beelzebub standing over me. I was so glad he was okay. I told him I did it because we were friends. My body moved on it's own, but that wasn't the main reason. I just followed my heart…. Which could get me into trouble. I ended up making a pact with him. I decided I wanted Lucifer to respect me so that I could get him to make up with Belphegor. It was the truth, I just left out the part about actually meeting his brother.

The next morning was rough. I didn't have an appetite and the silence was making me feel uncomfortable. It wasn't until I got up to leave, that Lucifer asked me to meet him before class...

I asked Beel to come with me, at least part of the way. I wasn't expecting this to end well. Lucifer half apologized and half warned me to mind my own business. He didn't like the fact that I said the second half of his seemingly favorite phrase, "Yes I know. Curiosity killed the cat. However, did you know the rest of that saying? The full saying is, 'Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.' "

Lucifer scowled at me before continuing, "Well then, you must be satisfied knowing nothing is at the top of the stairs."

I was confused, but kept my mouth shut. I was surprised that he wanted to take me to dinner sometime as an apology. 

I felt a huge wave of relief, being able to leave that room unharmed. I had to take a minute to calm my nerves as the very thought threw me into a small PTSD episode. I was usually pretty good at keeping calm in the midst of stuff like that…. Hell, I worked in the medical field for years until my Epilepsy made it too dangerous. The aftershock was always more brutal. That was when all the emotions flooded me. My past was packed full of horrid memories that I didn't need anyone to know about. 

After the episode started to subside, I hurried to school. I was thankful no one saw me in that state. 

Everyone I had a pact with was happy to see me alive and unharmed. That was when I found that we would be having a group retreat at the castle. I was happy just being able to be closer to my boys.

I went to see Belphegor before we left. He seemed interested in what Lucifer said. He mentioned that there must be something special about why I was chosen. 

I the morning, Lucifer acted like a complete mother hen. I really had to try hard not to laugh. I was happy Lucifer wanted to get over early.

Diavolo greeted us at the door, with Yuki on his shoulders. Nothing made me smile brighter than seeing my boys. "Welcome everyone!" 

Yuki waved, "Hi mommy!" He then repeated Diavolo, "Melcome erybobie!"

I couldn't help giggling. Yuki had taken quite the shine to Diavolo.

Diavolo set Yuki down and let him run to me. I picked him up, showering him in kisses, making him laugh up a storm.

"Beebub! Beebub mere!" Yuki said reaching for him.

Beelzebub picked him up, just in time for Luke to glomp me. I loved hugs and so I hugged him tightly. "It's not your fault, don't worry about it." I said softly

"Nuke otay?" Yuki said as Beel put him down. He was pulling on Luke's clothes.

Luke looked curiously at the child, "Awe… so cute!" He picked Yuki up, hugging him.

Yuki hugged Luke, "I wub you andel!" 

Simeon looked at Yuki, "Interesting. He can tell we are angels, even in these forms."

"Pitty andel!" Yuki said pointing at Simeon. His bright blue eyes glistening. 

Solomon laughed, "How cute."

I took Yuki from Luke, hugging him close, "This is my son Yuki. His big brother, Kio, is probably hiding somewhere playing video games." I looked at Yuki and pointed to each person to go over their names, "Diavolo, Barbatos, Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, Luke, Simeon, and Solomon."

Yuki tried his hand at saying their names, "Diuhbo, Barbus, Lufurfur, Mamoon, Lebaitan, Saynan, Asmoodis, Beebub, Nuke, Sinmen, Soulman. YEAH! I did it!" He said clapping. 

Luke looked at me shocked, "You have children!? And you stay in a house full of demon men! How unfaithful and unfair to your husband! You should be ashamed!"

I held Yuki close to me as tears began to well up in my eyes. My chest was tight and I dug my nails into my arm. The pain helped hold back the tears. Instead, I just smiled at Luke.

Simeon put his hand on Luke's shoulder, "That's enough Luke."

I let Barbatos take Yuki, after everything was explained and we were shown our rooms. I didn't say a word after that. I made sure I was in the bed furthest away from Asmodeus and hid in the bathroom. I slumped against the wall and slid down to the floor. It was only at that time, that I allowed myself to cry. Luke had no idea, and I didn't want to make a big deal about it.

Simeon knocked on the door, "It is about time for the tour. Are you okay? Asmodeus already headed out with Satan, so you can open the door."

I hurried and wiped the tears away. I opened the door, giving my best fake smile. "I'm fine, let's go!"

Simeon gave me a pained expression, "I'm sorry for what Luke said…"

I slipped past him, "It's fine. Don't worry. I get stuff like that all the time. I just don't let it get to me." I lied

I was enjoying learning about the history. I didn't enjoy Asmodeus touching me…. Much less getting dragged into a painting. 

I woke up to Solomon calling my name. We didn't know where we were… or where everyone else was. That's when Solomon had the bright idea to summon Asmodeus. I guess it would be safer, but he was the one demon I wanted nothing to do with.

Asmodeus seriously lacked personal space or the ability to admit fault for anything. He got very close, talking about wanting to know what my secret desire was. I was happy when Solomon stopped him. I wasn't happy being chased around by a gorgeous, but giant snake. 

I got to see Asmodeus charm a snake and follow him to the exit. 

Barbatos cooked dinner and I got to eat with Yuki. Kio didn't like the big crowd and ended up sneaking Leviathan to his room to play games.

Yuki was holding Barbatos's hand, "Yuki elped Barbus ook!" He said happily as he climbed up next to me.

Barbatos nodded, "Indeed you did Yuki. You show a lot of promise cooking."

I smiled praising Yuki, "Great job Yuki! Have you been Barbatos's big helper?"

Yuki squeed, "Tank you Mommy! I beg elper!" He said before eating. 

Diavolo laughed, "Yes, Yuki likes helping everyone. Also, it may not seem like it, but when you get one on one with Kio, he is quite the conversationalist. Very smart too." He said nodding. 

Lost in the conversation, I agreed, "Kio is so smart and he picks up things really fast. It has been rough being both mom and dad, but so rewarding." 

"You can't be a mother and a father. Nor can you create life on your own." Luke blurted out misunderstanding. 

I stood up from the table, thanking Barbatos for the food. I kissed Yuki's head and went to my room.

Diavolo looked sternly at Luke, "You should know this is the second time you have made KJ cry today."

"Wha- what did I do!" Luke said panicked. 

Diavolo thought for a moment, "It is not my place to tell you about her personal life. However, you should probably think before you start blindly judging people."

Back in the room, I decided to go straight to bed. I curled up as I sobbed into my pillow. I had to stay strong… I couldn't show weakness… I ended up crying myself to sleep.

Simeon was the first in the room. He wiped my tears away before Asmodeus could see them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignorance really is bliss. It is easy to judge others when you don't know their story.


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on KJ's scars and her growing relationship with Asmo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of talk about past abuse, rape, emotional/mental/physical scars. You have been warned.

The scavenger hunt wasn't fun at all because of Asmodeus. I got so mad, I told him I could control him, if he made a pact with me. 

I could barely eat what Luke prepared. His words still stung. So instead of eating, I played with Yuki.

Barbatos called Yuki to him. They were off to make cookies. As soon as he was out of sight, Diavolo announced the dance would now begin. 

I found myself wearing a very formal dress and Solomon commented on how convenient magic was. I was feeling extremely uncomfortable, but it reminded me of the Military Balls, I attended while in ROTC.

Mammon was shyly trying to asking me to dance, when Lucifer demanded I dance with him. He asked me what I was up to and gave me a warning. Thankfully he never looked at my arms. I struggled to get away and I'm sure I will have some nice bruises.

I was thankful, Solomon cut in and Lucifer finally let me go. Solomon instantly commented on how pale I looked. "Thanks for coming to my rescue."

He went on about how I am human, even if I do have pacts with a few demons… if I can't command them, then it won't help me much. He ends up putting a spell on me so that I have access to his powers for the next six hours. As he is about to let go, he notices my arms, "KJ?"

I pull away before he can press the issue. I made a mad dash to the room so I could change. I already had a good size bruise on my side from Lucifer. I instantly felt relieved as soon as my pajamas were on, followed by a giant hoodie Beel gave me.

That night Mammon, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and I go sneak off to try and get a picture of Lucifer's sleeping face. Let's just say it goes horribly wrong. I got to meet Cerberus and fall into the labyrinth... only to be chased by Henry 1.0 again. I stop and plant my feet. I summoned Asmodeus and drew out his power to charm the snake again. Everyone was surprised when I was able to draw out more power than Solomon could. 

I was starting to feel like a kid again, with how many times I ended up getting reprimanded by Lucifer. Strange thing was that Asmodeus made a pact with me, because of the whole thing in the Labyrinth. 

Asmodeus climbed in my bed and began examining me. I froze, feeling panic rising. He lifted up my left arm and I instantly regretted taking my hoodie off, due to how hot I got. He traced the scars along my wrist and up my arm. "What did you do to your beautiful skin?" 

I took a deep breath and bit my lip. I knew he wasn't going to stop until I explained. "I… I have a lot of scars… those particular ones happened after I lost my virginity to rape at the age of 14. I… I committed suicide. Luckily, the paramedics were able to bring me back. I was technically dead for three minutes." 

Asmo frowned, but listened carefully. This was the first time I opened up to him.

I pointed to a few smaller scars, almost invisible, "These are from getting dragged into an ally and gang raped. I got these scars, after I bit the living hell out of the man's dick, after he shoved it in my mouth. I had the shit beat out of me and a beer bottle broken on my face." 

Asmo winced at that part. He rubbed my face softly as a way of letting me know he was still listening. 

I pulled my shirt up showing a few small scars. "These are from an abusive ex, who beat me on a daily basis. These are stab marks from when I cut my bangs, after he told me I wasn't allowed to. He got furious and stabbed me with the scissors a few times. I had to look like a whore… I mean girl at all times… I had a list of rules to follow. I used to wear a lot of makeup to hide the black and blue bruises he left all over my body. I still have issues buying things for myself because he had ne so brainwashed to believe I wasn't allowed to have anything... and that everything was always my fault. I was pretty much arm candy. Meant to be seen and not heard" 

Asmo looked like he could murder someone, until I looked up at him. He quickly smiled, "Be a dear and write down his name for me later." 

I raised my right arm, letting him trace the scar from my elbow to right above my wrist, "This was from protecting a friend, when a guy with a knife tried to steal her purse. I wouldn't let him get passed me and so this was the priceI paid to protect her"

Asmo kissed my scar, "How chivalrous of you, to protect your friend."

I looked away, "I have a lot of internal wounds. I was raped by a serial rapist when I was 17… resulting in my oldest son. My abusive ex, raped me with a mag light… a very big flashlight. The internal damage collapsed my uterus and after spending a long time in the hospital recovering… I was told I would never be able to have children again. After that… I remember running into a field in the middle of a stormy night screaming into the sky… begging to know why I was forsaken. I never did get an answer…" I tried laughing it off.

Asmo just hugged me, "You won't be foresaken here. We our bound by an unbreakable bond now."

His words regarding the pact eased the tension in my chest as I continued, "I became emotionally numb. Sex is nothing but a man's pleasure. I have been raped on more occasions than I ever care to remember. I no longer cared about my body. I've been married twice. First husband had an affair, the second drugged me…and put me in the hospital for two weeks. Then he slept with my sister and ran off to get a divorce. I seriously don't have the best luck with men…. Or women…"

Asmo was oddly quiet, but had to comment on at least one point before letting me continue, "Guys and girls huh, I knew we had something in common."

"Yuki was conceived, when a guy couldn't take no for an answer. So I gave in and let him have his fun. With all the trauma, I was told that I wouldn't be able to have kids. The doctor swore I couldn't get pregnant and ran a bunch of tests before he believed it. So now I have Yuki too. I live for my kids… sorry… I probably should have stopped after the first explanation... but now you know… I'm not looking for pity… just maybe now you will understand why I am the way I am." I was berating myself inside my head for just dropping all my baggage on Asmodeus like that. I felt like I was going to cry again from embarrassment.

Asmodeus made me look at him, "You are beautiful, scars and all. Also sex is NOT just a man's pleasure." He wiped the tears that started to run down my face, "Thank you for trusting me enough to share your feelings with me." It was probably the gentlest moment I had with him. 

Simeon had stopped everyone at the door as not to interrupt me. Their faces were slightly pained, never realizing how difficult my past had been. I never showed it and so it was a big shock. 

Mammon probably felt the worst as he remembered our time together. He realized that I did everything to please him and yet he didn't return the favor. 

Beel felt like he finally understood what my nightmare was about. He was glad he held off his hunger and just held me.

The next thing I knew, Mammon and Asmodeus were both tangled up with me in the bed arguing. I got a good laugh with the pillow fight and honestly felt a lot better, once I wasn't hiding my scars anymore.

Back at the house I was happy to be in my own room again. However, I couldn't sleep. I got a text from Asmo, talking about how lonely it is to sleep alone and asked me to come to his room. I didn't think anything of it. I knocked on his door letting him know it was me. 

I heard him give me permission to enter and instantly noticed he wasn't wearing anything as he laid face down in bed. 

"Ahem, did you already forget the rules? Tsk tsk, I guess I will have to punish you." He said sitting up with a devious smirk. 

I completely forgot or I scrolled through it too fast. "I guess I should go check my phone again." I said walking towards the door. Before I could get there, I felt Asmo pressed against my back. He pulled off my tank top and pulled the string on my fuzzy pajama pants, making them drop to the floor. All that was left was my black lacy panties. 

Asmo grabbed me, putting me in his bed with my butt in the air, "Punishment time!" He said a little too happily. 

I shivered not knowing what to expect. It was very embarrassing being in only my panties with my butt in the air. I felt one of his hands rest on my back while the other swatted my exposed butt. I bit into his blanket as he continued. Tears stained my face from the sting I felt.

Asmo finished as he admired his work. He licked his hand clean and ran his fingers to my core. He pulled my panties off, seeing just how wet I was. "Now you can lay down."

I laid on my side, not ready to move much. He noticed the tears and gave a pout.

"For someone who enjoyed it so much, I'm surprised to see you crying." He held up my soaked panties, taking in their scent.

"You're the only one who enjoyed that… the only reason I am wet is because of the vibrations stimulating the production of gland secretion" I said not wanting to look at him, "Let's just lay down and go to sleep…"

Asmo laughed climbing into the bed with me, "That's right, you think it is only a man's pleasure."

I gave in, "You want me to prove that to you I guess." I turned towards him running my hand down his stomach towards his member.

Asmo grabbed my hand, "No no no. I'M going to prove YOU wrong." He strapped my arms to restraints above my head and slipped a blindfold over my eyes. "Now just lay back and enjoy yourself."

I squirmed against the restraints, not knowing how to react. I felt him caress my hair before kissing me passionately. His hands roamed my body. The anticipation of not knowing what would happen made my body hot.

Asmo pulled his lips away and licked my ear. He giggled after a suck and nibble caused me to moan, 'Mmm, yes that's what I want to hear. He kissed from my ear to my neck my biting softly, causing another moan. "Interesting, you are the first I have been with, that doesn't get aroused by their nipples…" He said when no amount of stimulus to them caused a reaction.

I bit my lip at his comment, "You are the first person to ever notice." This earned me another giggle. I felt my heart race as he kissed down my chest, only to nibble below my naval. I moaned, squeezing my thighs together. 

Asmo licked his lips, "Yes, we are getting closer…mmmm" He spread my legs apart as he gently bit into my inner thigh. His tongue licked up and down my thighs before he sucked small hickeys all the way up to my core. He sat for a moment admiring my flower, "So beautiful, and it smells sooo good."

I moaned out loudly as Asmo made out with my core. The level of ecstasy it caused, had me rocking my hips. The way his tongue explored my folds, mixed with sucking on my most sensitive spots, had me lost to the euphoria of it all.

Asmo teased my entrance with just the slightest bit of pressure. He could tell I was about to peak, and he stopped, "Do you still feel like it is only a man's pleasure?" He said licking the juices off his lips.

"I… I don't know… though this isn't really sex." I said squirming and pulling against the restraints. 

Asmo seemed to take this as a challenge. He slipped a finger inside and was wide eyed, "How can you possibly be this tight after having two kids?"

This made me laugh, it was a common question. "I am too small to have children naturally... that is why I have two scars along my bikini line."

Asmo smiled, adding another finger. He enjoyed hearing my moans. He pumped them in and out, finding my sweet spot. Once he had that spot memorized, he bent down to devour my core. My hitched breath and moans only prompted him to keep going. 

Between Asmo's mouth and fingers, I quickly felt a wave rush over me as my body spasmed. Asmo eased me through it with his tongue, while his fingers continued their pace inside. "Ahh Asmo…Asmo… please fuck me… fuck me NOW!"

Asmo pulled his fingers out and took off my restraints. He smiled eagerly as I kissed him roughly and clawed at his back. He lined himself up and thrust hard into me, "Damn, I didn't think you could get any tighter." He said as I clung to his body.

At Asmo's comment, I squeezed my muscles around him. I smiled when this caused him to moan. He took me in a few different positions, and in each one he made sure my core got plenty of attention. We lost count at how many times we got each other off, and ended up sleeping very well that night.

At breakfast, Satan threw me off by saying he was going to make a pact with me. It just didn't feel right to me, since he was only doing it to make Lucifer mad…

In my room, I told everyone why I wanted Lucifer's respect and tried to figure out why Satan hated Lucifer so much. Turns out, Satan was born from Lucifer and just wants to be his own person and Lucifer is like a helicopter parent.

Kio was in Leviathan's room and Yuki was sitting next to Beelzebub having a snack. "Beel, could Yuki stay with you for a little bit? I think it would be best if I consulted Satan directly."

Yuki climbed in Beelzebub's lap, "I say wit Beebub peas!" Yuki offered him one of his animal crackers.

Beelzebub nodded, "Okay" he ate the cookie out of Yuki's hand, making him giggle. Yuki began feeding Beel and laughing. 

Knowing he was in good hands, I went to see Satan. I loved seeing all the books and I had to remind myself why I was there. "I'm not going to make a pact with you."

The whiplash was crazy. Satan was angry and threatened to tear me to pieces. I had been in similar situations and just felt numb. Lucifer tried to stop Satan and the next thing I know… they switched bodies. 

It got decided that they would be sharing my room with me. That had me all sorts of anxious. At school, Diavolo found out immediately. 

On the way home, I tried to convince Lucifer to talk it out with Satan. It didn't help that Satan was causing trouble. I sat with Yuki trying to ignore everything, but Lucifer was having a hard time with it all.

Lucifer and Satan faught over my bed until they both passed out together. With both of them talking in their sleep, I couldn't sleep. 

I heard someone crying and followed the sound, until I found Mammon. Beel really did string him up. I made him promise to help Satan and Lucifer make up, for me getting him down.

Now I'm in a video game, because Leviathan thought it would be fun for me to be the one everyone should try to make like them.

Mammon reminds me of my younger brother with how he falls asleep in class. It made me laugh on the inside, but I couldn't help myself from saving him from getting in trouble. I told myself I would just up their intimacy, any chance I could. I felt really awkward with them going out of their way to try and get on my good side. 

Satan was good. He was always trying to help me in any way he could. It doesn't help that I am a serious klutz and can somehow manage to trip over air. It was cute how he got all flustered anytime he helped out. I couldn't stop my mommy instincts from calling out to him, to have a more proper talk. He needed to know he was all wrong about Lucifer.

Leviathan was a little too crazy with his, but I had to admit, I enjoyed being fed... even if it was a bit embarrassing. 

Lucifer, on the other hand, was like a completely different person. I honestly liked him better this way. Seeing Mr. Perfect skipping class to take a nap on the roof, was refreshing. 

I did worry about the end battle. Not knowing if I would leave my boys here in the Devildom alone terrified me. I am no good with dogs and Cerberus was a bit much. Luckily, Lucifer was able to save Satan and make this game version boss obey him.

Sadly, this didn't help their body swap issue. The next thing I knew, Lucifer, Satan, Mammon, and I were all in London. This was my first time out of North America and I felt strangely out of place. The guys kept asking me if I was homesick. I was honest... As long as I had my kids, I didn't care where I was. I honestly felt more at home in the Devildom, than I ever did here.

I loved my keychain more than they could have realized. I also told them it was my first time on a train. I never thought we would end up solving a murder. However, I found Satan's love for mysteries, absolutely endearing. The ghost of the witch told me that I would loose all the trust Lucifer had for me in the near future. This had me concerned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really believe, that if anyone can bring you a better experience after sexual trauma, it is Asmodeus. 
> 
> Even though KJ still struggles with intimacy, this has been an important experience to help the healing process.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first bit is chopped full of cuteness and the rest is the continued storyline. Lots if spoilers if you haven't gotten very far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first half is packed full of mommy moments.

Back home, Lucifer and Satan patched things up. It was great seeing them get along. Diavolo threw a big party and I ended up spending most of it with my boys. Even with everything happening around me, I somehow just felt out of place… like I didn't belong.

Kio was giving me a lengthy explanation about how much he loved it here and never wanted to leave. "Diavolo taught me how to play a game. I forget what it's called, but we take turns moving pieces on a board. He says I am really good at it, but I think he just lets me win sometimes."

I laughed, "That would be chess Ki. That seems to be a favorite for him and Lucifer. You are so smart, I'm not surprised you are good at it. Keep playing with Diavolo and I'm sure you will learn many things."

Kio smiled, fully putting his game system down, "Yeah that's what it was! Oh and Barbatos taught me how to do a lot of things! I can shower all by myself and wash my hair without missing anything now! He taught me how to button my pants and shirt…and how to make the perfect sandwich, and look! I can tie my shoes now!" He said excitedly pointing to his shoes.

I got extremely choked up. Kio has always been extremely smart, but he was unable to do many things on his own. It played a big part in his Autism. Also the fact that he had their names down pat was amazing. Seeing him succeed in things that have been impossible for so many years brought tears to my eyes. I hugged him tightly, "I'm so proud of you Kio."

Kio smiled proudly, "Why thank you momma!" He looked back at his game, "I'm going to play my game now. I enjoyed talking with you. Love you momma." Without waiting for a reply, he slipped his headphones back over his ears. That was one of his cues that he was done socializing. 

I tussled his hair before kissing his forehead, "I love you too Ki, more than you will ever know." I looked over to where Yuki was eating a cookie, only to see he wasn't there. I stood up in a panic as I scanned the room for him. I ran over to Beelzebub who was one of his favorite demons. "Have you seen Yuki?"

Beel stopped eating for a moment, "Yeah I gave him some food and he ran off that way." 

I gave my thanks, before heading over to Asmodeus and Mammon. "Have you seen Yuki?"

Mammon waved around a chicken bone and I couldn't even look at him, "Yeah that little brat handed this to me, like THE Great Mammon was his personal trash can!"

Without looking at him, "Get it away from me NOW! I can't stand the sight of meat on the bone…" I didn't realize I said it like a command until Mammon was forced to move away.

Asmo giggled, "The little cutie gave me kisses before running that way in exchange for a cookie. "

I rush over to Satan and Lucifer who looked like they were pretending to be each other. At least that was my bet, since I was there to witness their change. I chose not to interrupt their fun and continued my search for Yuki. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw Diavolo sitting in a chair. Yuki was asleep in his arms, clutching a cookie in his hand. 

"Ah KJ, there you are. Lucifer tells me you have been a big help these past few days. I knew it was the right decision to choose you for the exchange program." He said smiling. 

I wiped off the cookie crumbs on Diavolo, "Sorry about that. He just really seems to like you." I looked up at him curiously, "Why did you choose me? I mean… you originally thought I was going to be a lot younger... and without kids… but still… there is nothing really special about me."

Diavolo informed me that it was actually Lucifer that choose me… he just approved it. He went on about purpose and how mine was probably to influence Lucifer and his brothers. He looked down at Yuki sleeping, "I don't mind him sleeping on me for now. I never thought I would have the chance to get to know a tiny human. I have to admit, I have become quite fond of him and his brother."

The sentiment made me happy, "It is so strange... back home, no one wanted to be around my kids… I almost never did anything without at least Yuki glued to my hip. I found that most people don't want to be around, unless someone else is watching them. I've lost a lot of friends that way." I laughed it off, "Ahh sorry, got a little nostalgic there."

Diavolo looked at me thoughtfully, "Why don't you go enjoy yourself? Barbatos will take the boys back here soon, so you have nothing to worry about. Have you even sat down to eat yet?"

I put the back of my hand to mouth, looking down, "Yeah… uh sure I have."

Diavolo gave me the same look I gave my boys, when I knew they were being untruthful, "Go eat or I will ask Asmodeus to feed you."

I gulped, "Oh… okay." I said hurrying off. I swear I heard him laughing. I got a small plate of food and nibbled at it. Two things I haven't been able to do well, have been eating and sleeping. 

Beel asked if I was going to finish my food, and I ended up handing him my plate. I mean, I technically ate. He didn't specify how much.

Lucifer told everyone to go on ahead as we started walking home. He asked me about what I was talking to Diavolo about.

I should have known. I mean why would Lucifer stop me for anything but questioning. "I asked him why I was chosen for the exchange program."

Lucifer seemed content with my answer and told me how the wind technically chose, by having the paper with my name land on his foot. He decided to tease me, "Are you disappointed it wasn't because you were special."

I honestly did feel a bit disappointed, "Yes, I am." I found myself saying outloud. 

"I figured you'd say that. You have always been the honest type." He said smiling. He looked at his DDD seeing it is from Leviathan. "One more thing while we're on the subject. Just because you weren't selected for any special abilities on your part… you ARE somewhat special to me on a personal level."

I was a bit shocked. The chocolate lizard keychain we got from London was attached to his DDD. Lucifer looked worried and we rushed back to the house. Levi was gone and we went searching EVERYWHERE. Then Beel disappeared too. We split up. Lucifer, Satan, and I were in one group. Asmo and Mammon, were in another. 

Lucifer stopped and mentioned something about a story he heard about the house. He told me the story about a murder from back when it was part of the human realm.

"That's terrifying…." I found myself saying outloud. 

Satan laughed, "Ah sorry. I was just thinking that as fearless as you can sometimes be, even you get scared sometimes. You live in a house with some of the most infamous demons in the Devildom, but it is the thought of a few random ghosts that scares you… hehe"

I blush embarrassed, "I get scared sometimes too… like thunder.…" I stop as he asks me to make a pact with him. He makes sure Lucifer knew it wasn't to make him angry but because of everything I did to help. I smirked when he blushed and asked Lucifer for some privacy. 

Lucifer laughed, "Haha KJ, it is not often I get to see Satan like this… actually I don't think I have EVER seen him like this!" He ends up giving us some privacy saying he would be close by if we needed him.

Satan explained that I helped him be honest with Lucifer and himself. I was honestly happy for them both. I gave a thank you for him making the pact and he laughed again, "Haha, come on. There is no need to get THAT excited." He took the oath and made a pact with me. It was kinda cute how he felt a little embarrassed afterwards. 

We heard Asmo and Mammon scream and ran to the portrait room to find them missing. Lucifer takes the lead and Satan walks behind me, when suddenly Satan has disappeared too. I am getting spooked, but try to keep a brave face.

Lucifer tells me that if I'm scared he would hold my hand. I was too scared to deny it, "thanks.. I appreciate it."

Lucifer smiled, "I like that you're not afraid to say how you really feel. It's a good quality to have." He takes my hand and we head back to Levi's room together. 

I noticed his monitor was on and Lucifer saw a game was still running. Looks like we are now in another game and the only option is to win it as well.

Lucifer looks up a guide and finds that he is the boss and I am the main character. He then found a page on the true ending where you have to fall in love. My face burns a deep shade of red until Lucifer's flustered reaction makes me giggle.

We go to the library and Lucifer tells me how if I tried to defeat him he wouldn't accidentally kill me, so the only option is to fall in love. This is seriously not my level of expertise. I mean I have absolutely no love life and two kids… "So how do we fall in love in this game?"

Lucifer went on about how he had searched every website imaginable and then asked me if we really needed them back.

"YES WE DO!" I said almost out of reflex. I knew he would be torn if he lost his entire family. 

He agreed and then decided we needed to know each other better. He asked me how I felt about this current situation and I couldn't help myself. "I think it is fun." He then asked me who I liked… I had to really think about it. I mean they all had their own charms. Thinking about my kids, the answer was fairly clear. The one who acted the most like a parent, "You, Lucifer." He seemed to think it was very… convenient though he did appear shocked.

He seemed even more shocked when I asked him about his past experiences with love. I don't think he took me seriously as he teased, that it would take at least 100 years to give me the synopsis. I pouted before he told me he was joking. 

I ask him, "What do you think of humans?" He turns it around on me saying I really want to ask what he thinks about me. He goes on to tell me how much of a pain I've been, only to finish it with how I'm more special than troublesome. Apparently, I'm changing him and his brothers. He sounded like he wanted to say more but stopped. 

I found this to be the perfect chance to tell him why I wanted him to see my worth, "I want you to make amends with Belphegor."

Lucifer became enraged. He figured out I met with Belphegor and transformed into his demon form. I felt my heart sink as he yelled at me. I felt my body go numb as I waited for the pain.

Everyone who was missing showed up at once and Lucifer yelled at them to get away so he could tear me limb from limb.

Beel confronted Lucifer about Belphegor, turning into his demon form as well. I covered my mouth when Lucifer attacked him. Suddenly, Belphegor appeared. I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

Belphagor said he was able to be freed because of me and Beelzebub asked if it was true. "You're welcome Beel."

Beel thanked me and Lucifer made a point to say he wished I didn't help. As soon as I thought another fight was going to break out, Beelzebub dragged me out with Belphegor. He apologized for getting me involved and I thanked him for looking out for me. He said I was a good person... but I was starting to have my doubts. He then told me that the whole disappearing act was just a joke to get Lucifer and I to open up.

We ended up running into Simeon and he brought us back to their dorm. We explained what happened and Belphegor seemed to think I made a pact with Lucifer. I told him I didn't and we tried to figure out how he managed to get out. Luke, reluctantly let us use his room. Beel tried to ask why and Diavolo answered. 

Diavolo told us how Belphegor opposed the exchange program because he hated humans. To keep Belphie safe, Lucifer sheltered him in the attic so that Diavolo wouldn't imprison him for treason. 

Barbatos binds Belphegor and takes him away. Luke and I try desperately to hold back Beel, "If you don't stop you will only make things worse!"

I ask what will happen to him and Diavolo said he'd be tried for his crimes. He even put Lucifer on house arrest. He basically told me that he did what needed to be done and reminded me that I was only human…. And this didn't concern me. I felt a tremendous weight on me and couldn't help feeling depressed. 

Beel convinced me to return to the house with him, saying he'd protect me. The house was overly quiet when we ran into Asmo. I apologized and told him I wasn't just thinking of Belphegor. I was thinking about everything and how to help reunite everybody.

I met Satan in the Planetarium and he told me how Lucifer tries not rely on anyone. He asked me to help Lucifer like I helped him.

Next I went to Mammon's room. He yelled at me through the door… and I knew I deserved it… I couldn't help standing there in silence as I thought about it. He finally opened the door and I came in. He kept quiet this time and I didn't know what to do. So I hugged him as tight as I could. I definitely didn't make the pact with him for Belphegor. With that settled, I promised to not keep secrets from him anymore. I told him everything. 

We went to see Levi next. Mammon had to break down the door and I told Levi I wanted him to trust me. I brought TSL into it and his fears melted away. It was so cute. Seriously it was just like Kio. He gave me a big hug and called me his one true normie friend.

The next thing I know, we are all in the underground tomb and Mammon wants me to grab the grimoire to make Lucifer come running. However Cerberus is patrolling. I want to move it but they said it would loose its meaning... since it is sitting on top of Lilith's empty tomb. 

As I go to grab the grimoire, we get caught by Cerberus. As soon as I touch it I see the past. I see Lilith's last memory... with Lucifer... and why he became Diavolo's right hand man. As the memory faded, I heard Mammon yelling at me to snap out of it. The grimoire is wrapped in ivy and I couldn't pick it up. Luckily, Lucifer came before we became dog food. I hugged Lucifer as tight as I could until his brothers teased him. Then he I insisted I get off him. The feelings from the memory were still fresh on my mind.

We go upstairs and the silence is deafening, "Would it be better if I left?" I was surprised when they unanimously told me to stay… that I was part of the family now.

Lucifer told us about how all this happened. Everyone knew Belphegor opposed it, but Lucifer had a private conversation with him. Belphie wanted to have Lucifer change Diavolo's mind due to something about humans doing something to Lilith. Lucifer told him to forget about that, and as such Belphie took it as Lucifer forgot about her. Out of anger, Belphie said he would destroy all humans and kill Diavolo himself... he even threatened to kill Lucifer if he got in the way. When Belphie lashed out, Lucifer had him locked in the attic for his own good. It was only going to be until he could calm down and rethink things…

So I had to know why… why did he hate humans. Apparently, back when they were still angels, Belphie loved humans. He used to sneak to see them all the time. His love for humans rubbed off on Lilith. Lilith fell in love with a good human…. But he got sick and she gave him forbidden food from the celestial realm. When this was found out…. She was to be eradicated from existence... this was the last straw for Lucifer and as such he led a rebellion, later known as the great celestial war. During that time, Lilith was badly wounded and died. Belphie blamed the man she fell in love with… believing he was the reason for her death. 

Something didn't feel right. The vision I had was with her in the Devildom. That was when Lucifer said he lied… that she didn't die in the war. He said that in turn for his loyalty, Diavolo saved Lilith who was on the verge of death. Now that matched the vision forbadum. Diavolo had Lilth reborn as a human… and no one was allowed to see her or it would cause an even greater war…. Lucifer felt like he had to shelter that burden alone.

If I was in that situation I would have done the same thing. I would always take the pain if it meant someone I cared for wouldn't have to. It was nice getting everything out in the open. Beel was so happy he hugged Lucifer. When we thought of what to do next, I insisted we go see Belphie and that he needed to know the truth. That earned me a hug from Beel aswell. I took Lucifer's hand knowing who he cared most about… the answer was true for me as well… family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice I am adding a lot of chapters at once. That is because I have been writing this since I first started playing. I hadn't posted it, because I caught over whether I wanted to have myself that exposed. The feelings, fears, scars, nightmares, and past experiences are all true statements. I was honestly worried about being judged, but I wanted my story to feel more real. Life doesn't always feel good, but it is what we make out of it.


	5. Actualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly continued storyline. The story will deviate starting in the next chapter.

We were all greeted at the Demon Lord's Castle. I spoke up saying we didn't have to be blood to be family or on the same side. I made the argument that Belphie didn't actually commit any crimes and so he shouldn't be punished. Diavolo used a Spiderman reference and I could tell he had been watching it with Yuki. I got mad and told him as the human Realm representative I should have a say.

Diavolo agrees as long as I can complete a task by myself, to prove I am worthy of being the human Realm representative. I eagerly accept knowing Diavolo. Barbatos is going to send me back in time to see who released Belphegor. 

Barbatos was going on about taking a human to his room and how old he was. Apparently he can use time magic. His room is full of doors. I have no clue how he managed to get any sleep. I go through the door to the past only to land right in the middle of most of the demon brothers... who I was supposed to avoid. I guess when they disappeared, they all actually hid in Mammon's room. Somehow, I managed to get out of it with them not knowing I was from the future.

I hear Lucifer and myself in Levi's room and can't find anywhere to hide. Suddenly it occurs to me that Lilith's room was behind the wall. "Lilith" I give the answer and feel a comfortable warmth as soon as I enter. I feel nostalgic, like I know this room well. Levi showed up saying Belphie was looking for me and that he looked like he was going to cry. We were playing hide and go seek? I went to look for Belphie, and found myself at the stairs leading to the attic. I hid as Lucifer came down the stairs. Once the coast was clear, I went to the door. I tried to call out but he didn't answer. I placed my hands on the door and was shocked that it opened.

Belphie was asleep in his bed and It took me a minute to wake him up. He looked at me wide eyed, wondering what I was doing there. Belphie was so happy he was free. He thanked me and laughed. He found it ironic that he was saved by a human. He gave me a hug, wondering how long it has been since he touched a human. That was when he turned into his demon form and tried to kill me. My head felt heavy and I could feel myself slipping away. I opened my eyes to a bright light. It was Lilith's soul begging me to save her brothers and telling me about what happened to her.

I woke up to find myself without a scratch. I hear voices arguing and head down the stairs to see what is going on. Everyone is gathered around Mammon as he is holding … me?! I was shocked seeing my nearly lifeless body in his arms as Belphie laughed. Levi, followed by everyone else noticed me. I watch Mammon freak out as the body in his arms disappears. However, now Belphie was ready to kill me all over again. I got him to wait as I told him Lilith lived happily as a human. I knew because she told me.

No one seemed to believe I heard it from either Lucifer or Lilith. It wasn't until Diavolo stormed in that he confirmed it. He then said something that shocked everyone. He said I was the distant descendant of the human Lilith. I felt like all the pieces had finally come together. He asked if I had any of her memories and I did.

"No matter how far apart we may be, no matter how much time passes, even if someday you aren't yourself... I'll never forget you. And I'll always pray you find happiness...always… I love you, Lilith."

Lucifer knew those were his last words to her and Diavolo confirmed that she must have retained some of her powers and memories... and that was passed to me. Lucifer called me Lilith and gave me a big hug. As Diavolo confirmed it, everyone started hugging me at the same time.

Belphie didn't want to believe it, it all seemed to perfect. I looked up at him softly, "I'm sorry you had to find out the truth this way." After some reassurance, he finally believed it to be true. Belphie cried blaming himself for everything. Lucifer told him it wasn't his fault. 

We were all in the living room and I got to introduce Belphie to my kids. All of the guys were giving me food and fighting to sit next to me. I really didn't know how to take it all. Suddenly Yuki took Belphie's pillow and I thought he was going to get it. Belphie just pulled out another pillow and got on Yuki's level. "Here I'll trade you. I was going to give this to your mommy, but I can settle with my cute little nephew."

Yuki traded and snuggled the smaller version of Belphie's pillow, "For me! Tank you so much Bellpie! I wub it!"

I smiled at Yuki's reaction. He seemed to fit in so well with everyone. Me on the other hand felt a bit like a stand in… that they were all just acting this way because of my lineage. That feeling hit me again. Here I was surrounded by so many people wanting my attention, and yet I felt an emptiness inside me that I couldn't explain. I felt myself dozing off as I leaned against Belphie, my plate still full of food I hadn't touched. 

Yuki climbed into Satan's lap with his new pillow, "Saynan, wead me a tory peas!" 

Satan looked pleased at Yuki's love for books, he happily obliged pulling out one of the children's books he had secretly bought for him.

Diavolo was secretly taking pictures. The first picture was of Beel sneaking food off my plate, while Belphie and I leaned against each other as we slept. The second picture was of Yuki curled up in Satan's lap while he read him a book.

Diavolo and Lucifer were enjoying the scene. They were both happy to see everyone together again.

Once Barbatos and Diavolo left with the boys, Lucifer declared he was taking me to dinner. "Since you haven't really eaten much, I feel this is the perfect time to take you to that dinner I promised you." He reached his hand out to me.

I took Lucifer's hand and he wrapped it around his arm as we left. We went to a nice restaurant and I instantly felt under dressed. I was really surprised when he pulled my chair out for me, "It is nice to see the chivalry isn't dead."

Lucifer smiled at my comment and took his seat, "Please order whatever you'd like." He was thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to choose his words carefully. 

I didn't want him to get too serious on me so I brought up my own topic, "I'm sorry for always causing you grief… however I am thankful you have continued to look out for me. You can say it is for Diavolo all you want, but you go above and beyond what is asked of you….so thank you." I held the menu up, hiding my face. I was shocked at how expensive all the food was and couldn't seem to find my appetite. 

Lucifer blushed softly at my words. He has learned that I am very straightforward and honest. I don't just throw random compliments or false praise. If I like something about someone, I tell them. "KJ, I'm sorry for what happened earlier-"

I cut him off, "You have nothing to apologize for. You were doing everything in your power to protect your family." I put the menu down and looked at him, "Lucifer, I would take any pain imaginable and make anyone my enemy, if it meant protecting those I cared for. I cannot fault you for doing the same." I traced the long scar on my arm, "I was ready for you to hurt me… I deserved all your anger, rage, hatred… and any amount of pain you wished to inflict... because I endangered your family... it doesn't matter if everything turned out fine in the end… I still…" I felt that emptiness again and found myself standing up. "hmmm… uh…I'm sorry… I just don't really have an appetite. I'm going to go-"

Lucifer took my hand, squeezing softly, "Not everything is your fault. Yes I wanted to protect my family, but in turn I ended up hurting them even more. Some of the worst things happen from good intentions. You were trying to protect everyone in your own way, that doesn't mean you should be punished. If you insist on a punishment, then sit back down and have dinner with me."

Lucifer helped me back into my seat and sat back down himself. "You are special to all of us… and I wouldn't have it any other way. I just wish that you would come to rely on me more as well."

Lucifer and I enjoyed our dinner and had a few laughs. It turned out to be a very nice evening. 

A few days later, Levi came to breakfast later than usual. Apparently, Kio had been playing video games with him and kept sniping him. I couldn't help but laugh. Beel ate Levi's food and so I just offered my to him. It is not like I really ever eat much. Asmo offered me a special gelatin and honestly it did sound pretty good. I gladly accepted it and tucked it into my bag for later.

Belphie showed up even later, "Good morning Belphie!" I was happy when he also said good morning. Everyone else seemed to be acting strangely around him. They were all quick to want to head off to school. I was pretty insistent, that I would head over with Belphie. Even after he said there was no need, I still felt the need to wait. That caused him to blush, making me smile at how cute he was being.

Lucifer came in telling us all to hurry up or we'd be late. He then stopped me and told me that it was going to be Diavolo's birthday soon. I was going to be allowed to attend his birthday party.

Lucifer seemed to think I wouldn't want to go. "Diavolo has done a lot for me and my boys. This would give me a chance to show my appreciation." 

At school Belphie told me about how he feels like everyone has been so guarded or walking on egg shells around him. He couldn't help but noticing I didn't seem any different. 

"I've already forgiven you for that Belphie. I believe everything happens for a reason." It was cute when he mentioned that he could tell that I had angel blood running through my veins.

I ran into Luke and Simeon in the hall. They let me know they heard the good news. Simeon just called Lucifer 'Lucy', I was totally going to have to remember that. I cringed when Simeon laughed when Luke mentioned he was livid. Seems like angels could be just as scary as demons. They noticed I was feeling down and insisted I tell them. I wasn't sure how I felt about it called counseling. I told them about Belphie and I got told to be the bridge.

Later that day, I promised to show Kio and Yuki the Planetarium. "Bellpie!" Yuki yelled rushing over to him. Kio just ignored everyone as he looked around.

Belphie woke up to Yuki jumping on him, "oh it's you all. Do you come here often KJ?"

"Yeah, I love it here… it just feels so nostalgic. That and I wanted to show my boys." I said taking a deep breath. 

Yuki put his hands up for Belphie to pick him up. He smiled when he did and pointed to the stars. "Wook Bellpie! Sars! Dhey so pidy!"

That made Belphie smile, "Lilith used to love seeing the stars in the human realm… so when I come here, I feel like Lilith is with me."

I thought to myself, thinking that might be why it feels so nostalgic. Before I could say anything Belphie asked me what I was going to do for a present for Diavolo. I told him I worked part time for money. We heard a noise. I told Kio to either stay here or go to see Levi. Belphie carried Yuki andbwe went to check out the music room.

Belphie set Yuki down as he yelled at Mammon. Yuki had to parrot him, "MAMOON!" He laughed when Mammon jumped. "Feese ban it!"

I giggled at Yuki, "He said freeze bandit hahaha…. But really Mammon you shouldn't steal."

Yuki pulled at Mammon's pant leg, "Dis Mamoon bad guy?" He said looking up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyed pout.

Mammon picked up Yuki tossing him into the air and catching him, "Noo, Uncle Mammon isn't a bad guy. I just need to get a present for someone." He got ridiculously cuter when it came to Yuki.

Belphie suggested we get a part time job together to earn some money. So when Barbatos picked up the boys, we headed over to Hell's Kitchen. It was really fun, even if I had to keep repeating orders to Mammon. 

Mammon rubbed Belphie's head and Belphie tried to say he didn't like it, however when Mammon persisted, he smiled. I couldn't help but join in and give them both head rubs, "You both did so good and we got the money we needed!" I laughed as they both tried to act tough, but as soon as they thought I wasn't looking they smiled at each other. I felt like day one as a bridge went well.

I was walking past Levi's room, after Barbatos picked up the boys and Levi wanted me to guess who it was. Ofcourse I got it right and he said it was because we were the best of friends. That made me happier than I wanted him to know. Levi was worried about playing video games with Belphie and begged me to tell him he can't today. 

I felt bad but told Belphie. He knew right away the real reason and I couldn't help but try to give some encouragement. That was when Levi surprised us with a visit. We all ended up playing video games in Belphie's bed. Of course Levi won and Belphie fell asleep. It was another success day. Levi and I kept playing until we passed out in the bed with Belphie. 


	6. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KJ gets to eat with Beel, only for her accident proneness to put a damper on things.

Beel came in and was shocked to see me trapped between Levi and Belphie. He made sure to take a picture before he helped free me, "Your so light, you need to eat more.… Would you like to go get something to eat? The fridge is empty…" I nodded and he carried me out of the room. Once the door was closed, he sat me down.

Beel and I went out to eat and I sat there watching him devouring plate after plate of food. I decided to just get a dessert. I absolutely loved that they served human food here. I took a bite of my strawberry cheesecake and gave the happiest look. It was so good. 

Beel had finished 50 plates of food and managed to see my face. He laughed, "That's more like it. You are finally eating." He said happily. 

I blushed at his comment. I never really paid attention to how much I ate. I picked up an entire slice, "You should feel special. I usually never share my strawberry cheesecake. I held it up for Beel to take. The strawberry sauce was starting to run down my arm.

Beel stood up, nearly inhaling it directly out of my hand. He grabbed my arm and licked the sauce off my arm. He finished by licking and sucking the rest off my wrist and fingers. He stopped for a moment, hearing the softest moan escape my lips, when his teeth grazed my wrist. He just smirked and finished cleaning me. "Mmm yeah, that was good."

I gulped squeezing my thighs together, I had no idea that would excite me. Beel sniffed in my direction, "Something smells really good." He was starting to drool. I asked for a box for the rest of my cheesecake, and surprised Beel by paying for our food. I had a lot of grimm saved and so this didn't put a dent in it. We were walking home and I couldn't stop thinking about what Beel did. Not paying attention, I tripped and felt a sharp pain in my inner thigh. Luckily, Beel was holding the cheescake.

"Are you okay KJ?" Beel said offering me his free hand. 

I tried not to show how much it hurt, "Yeah, I'm fine…. Hahaha… I can be such a klutz sometimes." I was able to play it off until we got to the house.

"It isn't uncommon to smell blood in the Devildom, but I feel like the smell is only getting stronger." Beel said feeling concerned. Walking down the hall, Lucifer stops us.

Lucifer looked at me worried, "What happened?" 

"Beel and I went to go get something to eat, that's all." I said with my normal fake smile. I was feeling really weak, "I'm really tired… can we talk… more in… the morning?….."

Beel decided to chime in, "Everything was fine until KJ tripped and fell on the way home. That and there is this really strong smell of blood. Is everyone okay?"

Lucifer pointed behind us to the trail of blood from the door to what was starting to pool at my feet. "Beel pick her up and come in my room now."

Beel was shocked to see the blood and angry with himself for not realizing it came from me. He scooped me up and laid me on the bed. He tore my pants off to see a piece of metal still lodged in my thigh. He looked up at Lucifer, panic on his face, "what do we do?"

"Surgery… remove metal… cauterize wound... sew up... bandage… need blood…" I said panting with sweat forming over my body.

Lucifer looked at the wound after getting off the phone with Diavolo, "Barbatos is currently out on an errand and so we have no choice but to do what KJ says for now." He removed his gloves, "Beel hold her down and cover her mouth… this is going to hurt."

Beel looked at me with the most pained expression, "I'm sorry…" He sat on top of me pinning my arms with one hand and covering my mouth with the other.

Lucifer carefully removed the metal shard and chanted. His hand glowed and he placed it over the wound.

I flailed against Beel, my screams being muffled by his hands. Tears poured from my eyes due to my flesh burning. My heart raced from adrenaline. As soon as the heat was gone I felt a needle piercing and pulling the skin together in my thigh. I felt Lucifer's weight keeping my leg from moving. I felt my consciousness fading and so I focused on the pain. My throat was raw from screaming. I bit Beel's hand so hard, blood trickled down. 

Lucifer finished sewing and bandaging up my leg. He looked at the bag, "I have a feeling they knew this would happen. This human first aide kit is just too perfect right now." He pulled out everything that would be needed for a blood transfusion, along with a detailed note from Barbatos on how to do it. "PS. Since KJ has Lilith's blood, it won't cause an issue for you to give her yours.… so he did know. Beel I need you to keep her awake and stimulated."

Beel got off me, wiping away my tears and licking the blood of his hand. "So how do I keep her stimulated?" He said watching Lucifer remove his shirt and cutting off the remainder of my clothes. 

Lucifer put a needle in his arm with a tube attached and, with a little difficulty, put a needle into my vain. He sat watching his blood flow into me. "Make her feel good… do what you do best and eat."

Beel gulped, "I thought I wasn't allowed to eat the exchange student."

Lucifer sighed, "How would you, eating her flesh, make her feel good? Can't you smell her?"

Beel thought for a moment and smelled the air. There was a think smell of blood, but there was a much sweeter smell mixed in. It was the same smell from the restaurant. He followed the trail to its source, "Ahh I see now." He made sure to avoid my wound and began licking between my legs. My moans were just the encouragement he needed. 

I looked up seeing Lucifer looking down at me and the red flow going from his arm to mine. Sleep was trying desperately to wash over me, when suddenly I felt Beel between my legs. It felt so good I couldn't help but moan.

Lucifer ran his hand through my hair, "You did well… so now let Beel make you feel good…. You don't have to do anything but enjoy yourself." He could tell that I was feeling guilty and did what he could to ease my fears.

Beel was getting really in to it until he accidentally grazed my bandages, causing me to jolt and hiss in pain. He pulled away to apologize and noticed Lucifer removing the needles. He went back down to try to take my mind off the pain, this time being more careful of my thigh.

After reeling in pain, I felt something soft against my lips. I found myself kissing instead of worrying about the pain. As he pulled away, I noticed he removed the needles from our arms. It was only then, that I realized Lucifer kissed me as a distraction. I was starting to feel a bit better, but sleep was calling. My body felt so tired. I reached out for Lucifer as more tears rolled down my face. "You…okay?…."

Lucifer held my hand and wiped my tears. He smiled warmly, "Why am I not surprised? You have gone through all this and yet your first words are concern for someone else. I am fine. It will take more than a little lost blood to bother me." 

I gave Lucifer's hand a tiny squeeze as I moaned out. I felt the waves of ecstasy throughout my body, the gentle sway of Beel's tongue lulling me to sleep. 

Lucifer put his hand on Beel, "Everything went well. She is asleep. She should be fine with a little rest." He laid down exhausted, falling asleep while holding my hand.

Beel felt relieved as he moved up to my side. His worry eased slightly. Lucifer let him curl up next to me and he fell asleep with his arm holding me.

I woke up in the morning to find myself fully dressed in my uniform. Lucifer brought me breakfast in bed and made me promise to take it easy at school.

At school, I was doing my best not to limp. I told Lucifer and Beel I would be fine without an escort. I didn't want any of the other demons to know I was wounded. I managed to get through school without any problems. It wasn't until I ran into Simeon on my way home, that anyone else noticed. "Hi Simeon." I said trying to ignore and hide my pain. I had convinced Lucifer not to worry and insisted on going to school. I didn't want him to use my pain to prove a point.

I didn't even notice Solomon behind him, "So why are you limping? Have too much fun with Asmo?" He said with his usual smirk.

Simeon shook his head, "I doubt that is the case Solomon." He put his hand on my cheek, "Are you feeling okay? You are very pale."

I gave my best fake smile, only to feel extremely weak. My breath was labored and I had broken out into a sweat. I started to fall when Simeon caught me.

Simeon picked me up and looked at Solomon, "Our dorm is a lot closer, so I say we take her with us for now." He knew something was wrong and that I was too stubborn for my own good sometimes. 

Solomon nodded, "I agree. We can figure out more once she is laying down. Let's go to my room, so Luke doesn't start asking a bunch of questions. "

Inside Solomon's room, Simeon put me in the bed. His eyes widened as he held up his blood soaked hand. "Blood?!"

Solomon lifted my skirt seeing the bandage. He spread my legs seeing blood soaked through the bandages. "It seems this was the real reason for her limp and her weakness." He removed the bandages to see that I had torn some stitches. 

Simeon got a bowl of water and some wash cloths. He gently started to clean up the blood, "She shouldn't have been allowed to walk with this for at least a few days…But you know KJ. She is about as bad as Lucifer. Always trying to shoulder everything alone…" 

I grabbed and squeezed Solomon's hand when Simeon put pressure on my thigh. "I'm... sorry…. For getting…. Blood… all over…"

Solomon put his finger on my lips, "It's fine. I'll have you make it up to me later." His smirk faded when I passed out from the pain and fatigue. 

I could hear voices in the background, but couldn't figure out who they belonged to.

"This is going to scar pretty badly if we leave it like this… can't you do something? She is loosing a lot of blood."

"I need her permission to intervene... she won't die from this and so it is not a matter of life and death."

I didn't understand the conversation or know if I was just dreaming it. "Help...me...please…" I somehow managed to say outloud. I heard soft laughter in the background followed by a warmth creeping up my thigh. It felt so good. I felt a moan escape my lips.

"I'm sorry… it is so close to your sensitive area, so you are bound to feel it there as well." 

"I don't think that is something you should apologize for, she is obviously enjoying it."

My eyes fluttered open as the pain was replaced with a very euphoric feeling. I blushed seeing Simeon with his hand firmly on my thigh. He was sitting in between my legs, with my injured thigh in his lap. My uniform had been removed, and I was laying in my matching bra and panties. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a very similar accident, though the scar is barely visible anymore.
> 
> The next chapter is going to have a major twist.


	7. Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KJ gets punished for tempting an angel and gives the demon brothers the best gift they could ever hope for.
> 
> Major cannon deviation. May possibly contain triggers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think the price is for tempting an angel?

Solomon sat next to me, "Don't move… unless you WANT Simeon to end up with his hand on your core instead." He teased.

Simeon shook his head, "These things take time, so please try to bare with it a little longer." 

I felt extremely embarrassed for some reason. I glared at Solomon, "Angels like Simeon don't even have… private parts… nor do they engage in anything remotely sexual. Only fallen angels do stuff like that." I said firmly. 

Solomon laughed so hard I thought he was going to fall out of the bed. He had to walk away to gain his composure. 

Simeon was trying to ignore the conversation, just giving a smile. However his grip had tightened and his magic had intensified, causing me to moan out again.

Solomon looked at Simeon with a snicker, and then back to me, "Are you trying to tempt him? That is true, when they are in their original forms. However, taking a human form, requires having all the necessary equipment. Many angels have had fun with women in the guise of humans." Solomon said very matter-of-factly.

"Still… there is..no way…." I was panting as my body heated up, "I'm positive...Simeon is… a… ahh umnn…a…" I bit my lip to concentrate, "A VIRGIN!"

Solomon was enjoying this conversation a little too much, "If that's true…. This VIRGIN has you absolutely soaked." He said with that cocky tone.

Simeon slipped his hand over my core, causing me to instantly orgasm. He slid his hand back to my thigh, "oh no, I'm sorry. You are just so wet, my hand slipped. Hahahaha" He said in the same way as when Luke pointed out he was angry.

I squeezed him with my thighs, "Yeah… slipped because you… can't do anything... without your… magic." I said between moans. For some reason his fake smiles just irritated me to no end. I wanted to see his true personality and so I couldn't help arguing with him.

Solomon was enjoying the show, curious as to what might happen. "Oooo…" Solomon was intentionally trying to help push Simeon. 

Simeon finished healing my thigh and stood up, "I guess I should take my leave."

I stood up, and shook my head, "Thank you for healing my leg…. I guess, I just didn't take you as a coward. At least you leaving, proves that I'm right." I looked up to see Simeon directly in front of me. I instinctively backed up, until I felt Solomon behind me. He grabbed my arms to hold me in place as Simeon pressed firmly against me.

Solomon pulled my arms up around his neck and whispered in my ear, "You've done it now."

Simeon looked deep into my eyes, "Angels have the ability to make you feel good, no matter the situation. "

I felt my body heating up again, instantly drowning in an ecstasy based euphoria. I squeezed my thighs together as I bit my lip to keep from moaning. 

Simeon smiled, "And our touch… well it can cause miracles." His voice was like silk as he trailed his feather soft touch down the side of my face, across my neck and down between by rock hard perks.

I moaned out as my body tensed up and trembled. My breathing was a mess and I'm sure I heard Solomon moan when I pulled his hair. I didn't know how to begin describing what just happened, but I obviously wasn't immune to Simeon.

Simeon looked happy, seeing his abilities worked on me. He rubbed his thumb across my lips, surprised when I sucked it softly. He looked deeper into my eyes, as if entering my soul. He looked away feeling like he saw too much. He was being drawn in and ended up kissing me passionately against Solomon, while he continued his feather like touches.

Solomon whispered in my ear, "I hope know, I have no intention to just keep watching. He said as he skillfully removed my bra. He began chanting something and I could feel a burning sensation between my shoulder blades. Solomon put his seal on my back and imbued it with his magic.

I pulled away from Simeon's lips, "What did you do to me Solomon!" I looked at Simeon who actually looked serious for once. I froze when Simeon pulled off my panties. 

Simeon put his hands on my shoulder blades, making sure his fingers touched the edge of Solomon's seal, "I give you Angel's Blessing and Angel's Punishment." Two angel wings appeared where his hands were. He placed a hand on my stomach and an elaborate looking tattoo appeared, "Solomon, when I'm done, I want you to-"

Solomon cut him off already knowing, "I'm already way ahead of you." He said with a smirk, "I can't wait to see how this plays out."

Every touch had taken me to the edge of pleasure. Solomon grabbed my perky mounds, instantly causing me to climax. That was a new experience all on its own. 

Simeon got on his knees, slipping my legs on his shoulders as he devoured my core. I lost count how many times I got off before he slipped my legs down to his waist. He thrust himself in to me and waited. 

I screamed out feeling Solomon take me from behind. Once they were both inside me, my mind fully slipped into a trance like state. Both men went until they spilled their seed deep into me. I felt nothing but mind numbing pleasure. I felt my body ease into the bed as Solomon chanted something. A bright glow entered my body. It felt familiar. "Lilith..." I heard myself say outloud. 

Solomon nodded with a mishevious grin, "That's correct!"

Simeon looked down at me, "You are being punished for tempting an angel. You will give your unborn child's soul to your ancestor, Lilith so that she should be reborn with all her memories intact. So in short, you are now carrying the Devildom's newest demon, the 8th child… Lilith"

I felt tears running down my face, "So… Lilith ate the soul of my baby that we just conceived?" He nodded and I had never felt this much sorrow in my entire life, "So I am just a surrogate… for how long?" 

At that moment, Diavolo, Barbatos, and Lucifer rushed in the room all in their demon forms.

"What have you done Simeon…Solomon?" Diavolo said visibly angry seeing me on the bed.

Simeon gave his usual smile, "I was helping along your dream Lord Diavolo. To bring humans, angels, and demons together. KJ will give birth to Lilith since Solomon called her soul into the now forming baby."

Lucifer's eyes widened. He and Barbatos appeared at my side. "Lilith?" He bit his lip in frustration. 

Diavolo looked at them both, "You understand that could very well KILL her right?" He looked to Barbatos, "Remove the child and insure her survival!"

Barbatos used his magic to remove Lilith, handing the fully developed child to Lucifer.

Lucifer bent down so I could see her. I reached my hand out weakly, and Lilith grabbed my finger, "Lil..ith... " I said before my vision went to black. I woke up briefly in Diavolo's arms, tears still flooded down my cheeks. 

Diavolo held me close, "I'm sorry... Barbatos couldn't find you when he brought the boys by. None of the others had seen you come home. I had Barbatos look into it and that was when we found out what was happening… I am sorry we didn't get to you sooner." He looked down to see that I wasn't conscious anymore. 

I woke up in my bed. The room was dark. I was was wearing my pajamas and my head felt fuzzy. I opened my door and followed the noise. Everyone was gathered around Lucifer not even noticing me. They were all going back and forth talking about Lilith. I felt an emptiness inside that was unfathomable to even try to understand. I turned to walk away without saying a word.

"KJ…" I heard Lucifer say my name. There was an awkward silence. 

I turned around giving a fake smile, "oh hey. I'm just gonna head back to my room….ahhhhh.... so tired… yeah. Night everyone." I didn't give anyone a chance to say anything. I ran straight back to my room and locked the door.

The next day I left for school before anyone got up. I avoided everyone and went to the Demon Lord's castle as soon as school was over. I wore a perfect facade around my boys and stayed until they were asleep. After I left, I snuck in my window. I kept my door locked and my DDD turned off. I did this for two weeks. On the weekends I worked and spent time with my boys. I didn't talk to anyone if I didn't have to. Anytime I was confronted at school or anywhere, I told them I was busy or had to work or just wanted to see my boys. I had dark black circles around my eyes and looked like I had lost weight.

I was working at the Ristorante Six that Diavolo had taken us to, to throw a party. I was surprised when Diavolo and Lucifer showed up and ofcourse they were sat at one of my tables. 

I walked over introducing myself and telling them I would be taking care of them. I made it very professional. I looked over at Diavolo who didn't 'tell' Lucifer I was working here, but invited him out knowing I was going to be here.

Lucifer eyes me, "I didn't realize you were working here, KJ." He said giving me his order, followed by Diavolo giving me his.

I just smiled, keeping my facade up, "I will get these orders in and have them out to you shortly."

Lucifer grabbed my arm, "KJ, why haven't you answered anyone's calls or messages?"

The manager came over seeing me get grabbed, "Lucifer sir, it is a pleasure having you. However, this is our human employee and your grip could very easily break her arm. Will you please refrain from having her do anything unprofessional while on the clock?" I could tell the demon was very nervous. 

Diavolo placed his hand on Lucifer's shoulder, "Ah yes. Lucifer will do that."

Lucifer reluctantly let go, eyes glowing at the demon. "My apologies."

I rubbed my bruised wrist and bowed out as I took their order to the kitchen. The manager gave me the rest of the night off due to my now inability to hold anything with my dominant hand. He gave me compensation for it and I changed out of my work uniform. I snuck out the back and ran into Lucifer. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" He said pushing me into the wall.

I looked up with my facade, "I don't know what you're talking about. It's not like you need me anymore. I'm just minding my own business and completing my year like you wanted."

Lucifer gave me a pained expression, "Do you honestly believe that?"

"I was just a substitute right? You have your sister back now, so why do you or your brothers want anything to do with some stupid human? Yeah I'm a distant descendant of the HUMAN Lilith, but you have YOUR Lilith back now…. You… don't… have to…. Put up with me…. Anymore.…" My facade was breaking and I could feel the warmth pooling in the corners of my eyes. 

Lucifer pulled me into his arms, "Is this how you have been feeling these past two weeks? You honestly believed that now that Lilith was back that the bonds we created meant nothing? You aren't Lilith. You are you and that has not changed."

I sobbed into Lucifer's chest, "Yes… I thought you all would forget all about me… like a disposable pawn whose only purpose was to fix everything. Now that my purpose is over… you have no more need for me.… all that's left is for me to finish this year out and…. And you won't even miss me when I'm gone.… I'll go back to my shitty life in the human realm… you'll blink and I'll be gone. I am nothing but a passing wind to you all…" My legs gave way and Lucifer went with me to the ground, never letting go. I never even noticed we weren't alone.

"You are very special to all of us…" Lucifer said softly.

"You really think THE Mammon would make a pact with you if that was the case. I'm your first and I'm not going anywhere. You promised to not keep secrets from me anymore and were supposed to come to me for help. It's not like I have been searching EVERYWHERE for you and crying, cause your just some human." He started sniffling and crying, "But damnit, you're MY human…." Mammon was obviously very upset about it all.

"You know how much video game time we have missed out on! You're my one true friend! Not my sister. You're…uh…well... special…" Levi said blushing and looking away.

Satan had his hand on his face, "Yes, we are connected and it has nothing to do with your bloodline… we have all been worried about you."

Asmo pouted, "My poor little kitten. You should have just come to me. I would have made you feel all better." He said winking. 

Beel looked at me concerned, "You got smaller. I didn't think that was possible... I don't share my food with just anyone.… you're an exception. You saved Belphie and now Lilith too… I could never repay you enough. "

Belphie looked at my eyes, "If you couldn't sleep than I would help you…. I owe a lot to you… you are irreplaceable…"

A little girl, about Yuki's size walked up to me and wiped my tears, "Thank you for helping me… and bringing me back to my brothers.… thank you for giving me life." Lilith was growing faster than a human was. She noticed my look and smiled softly, "Yes. It is me Lilith." She placed her hand on my stomach, "It was so warm and full of love. I really wanted to spend more time with you. Believe it or not, you are still my mother in this new body."

Everyone huddled around in one big group hug. I felt like a massive weight was lifted. I instantly felt hungry for the first time in the two weeks. My stomach growled loudly, making everyone laugh. 

Beel picked me up, giving me a ride on his back. We didn't make it home before I had already fallen asleep. I woke up to everyone cuddled with me on my bed or asleep near by. The warmth I felt in that moment couldn't be explained in words alone. I put my best back on the pillow and fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG the feels in this chapter still get me, but KJ was able to see exactly where she fits in. What did you think?


	8. Angel's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KJ learns what the Angelic blessing and punishment is. She gets to confront her grief and have a tickle battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a lot of depression and grief.

When all the guys finally woke up, I smiled softly. It had been a very emotional few weeks and the amount of love I felt with everyone around was amazing. I was told to try and get some extra sleep before school and so only Belphie was left asleep in my room.

When Belphie woke up he looked at me, "KJ, how would you like to make me yours"

"I um… where did that come from?" I said thinking he meant something more intimate, causing me to blush. 

"So you don't want to make a pact with me?" Belphie said with a smirk, "We can do that too if you want." He caressed my cheek and rubbed his thumb across my lips. 

Belphie was probably the best at teasing me. "I'd love to, Belphie!" I couldn't help licking and nibbling his thumb. I probably should have clarified, because my nibbling totally gave him the wrong impression. 

"Well aren't you awfully eager." He made the pact official and stuck two fingers into my mouth.

I blushed moaning into his fingers. My body started feeling hot, and the tattoo on my back began to glow. I began sucking his fingers, imagining him in my mouth. Just the thought made me grab him as I reached my peak.

Belphie removed his fingers, looking at me curiously, "Did you just…" He pushed me forward looking at the glow on my back, "Ahhh hahaha…. I get it now." He pushed me back in the bed, "Don't let Asmo know or he would have WAY too much fun with you."

I panted in the bed, my body still begged for more. It seemed like Belphie knew, but wasn't going to tell me.

Belphie left with the biggest smile, leaving me to suffer. I got dressed in my uniform and looked at the time. It was still early, so I decided to go talk to Satan.

Satan gave me permission to enter and I must have looked like a cat in heat. He looked at me with a smirk, "Did you have fun with Asmo?" That seemed to be everyone's first thought. 

I took my jacket off and began unbuttoning my shirt. Satan blushed hard as I dropped my shirt off. "Satan…. Touch me…"

"Where did this come from?" He said clearly trying to look away embarrassed. He didn't notice how close I got until he turned back around. His hand landed on my breast and he instinctively gave it a few squeezes. 

I moaned out, leaning into his touch as I reached my peak again, "Ahhhh…. Mmmmn… symbol…on back… help…"

Satan bent me over the bed, looking at the glowing symbol, "Oh dear…. Well THAT would explain things. He traced the tattoo while pressed up against me. "Blessing and punishment. Blessed with pleasure in sets of ten. Your punishment is that you can't please yourself and you will be in this state until you reach a full set"

"Hmm, it appears I am interrupting something." Lucifer said at the door. "I didn't realize you two were intimate. Either way you should come to breakfast before Beel devours it all." He didn't give any chance to explain before he was gone.

Satan realized how it must have looked and backed up blushing. "Ahem, uh sorry. Let's go get some breakfast." He helped me up and handed me my shirt.

I got dressed and followed him to breakfast. I was shifting uncomfortably in my chair. "Lucifer, could I talk to you for a minute... in private?" I glared at Belphie when he snickered. I was relieved when Lucifer took me to his room to talk. As soon as the door shut and locked, I dropped my uniform top, "I need help… touch my back... without your gloves" 

Lucifer looked at my bare back, unable to see the look on my face. He didn't question me for once as he removed his gloves. He slid his finger down my back, "I don't see any-" He froze when I moaned at his touch, the tattoo glowed visible. "I see. So this was what you had Satan looking at." He almost sounded relieved. 

I wrapped my arms around myself, panting. "I… I'm afraid to go to school like this…"

Lucifer wrapped his arms around my stomach, pulling me into himself as he softly teased my ear. He smirked when that was enough to send me over the edge. "How many is that now?" He seemed more amused than I had hoped. 

"Th…three…" I moaned as my body trembled.

"So I need to help you seven more times…" Lucifer bit my neck softly as he grabbed my mounds. "6 more." He said sliding a hand up my thigh to massage my core. "5 more."

I turned to face Lucifer with shaking hands. I grabbed his tie, pulling his into a kiss. I moaned into his lips when he grabbed a handful of hair, while slipping his tongue into my mouth. 

"4 more." Lucifer said looking pleased. He pushed me against the wall, sliding his fingers inside my drenched core. It didn't take much before he got me to climax again. "3 more" He dropped my underwear and unbuckled his pants. 

He teased my core with his member as he got my juices all over his length. The stimulus caused me to arch into the wall. 

"2 more…" Lucifer said lifting one of my legs as he drove himself hard into me. "1 more" He said as he bent me over the bed. He went at a relentless pace as he rubbed my core. 

As soon as I felt Lucifer's warmth shoot inside me, I came harder than I ever had before. The tattoo disappeared and I fell onto Lucifer's bed, still reeling from the waves of pleasure rushing over me.

Lucifer got me cleaned up and then got himself clean, 'We better get going or we will be late for school." He was now in an extremely good mood. He pretty much dragged me to RAD.

I was extremely anxious at school and avoided almost everyone. I didn't want a repeat of this morning and I still wasn't ready to see Simeon. 

"Good Morning KJ." Simeon said acting completely nonchalantly. When I froze he looked genuinely concerned. "You look rather pale, are you feeling okay?" He reached out to check if my head was hot. 

I dropped to the ground, putting my hands protectively over my head in fear. I was visibly terrified and shaking, but didn't speak a word.

Solomon walked up just in time, "What did you do to get punished this time KJ?" He said with a smirk.

Simeon looked pained as he withdrew his hand. That was when Diavolo and Lucifer walked up. He couldn't help feeling like everyone was getting to see him in this state. He quickly hid his feelings, "KJ doesn't seem to be feeling well. Maybe you would have better luck." Simeon and Solomon left at that note. 

Diavolo knelt beside me like he commonly did with Yuki, "This is about what happened with Lilith isn't it? I see that you are scared right now, and that's okay. We all get scared sometimes. They are both gone now and you are safe. For now, why don't we go get something calming to drink. Then later, if you feel up to it, we can talk about it." He held his hand out offering to help me up.

The flood gate broke and I jumped into his arms, crying into his chest. He held me close rubbing my back. 

After a minute Lucifer reached out his hand, "Let's get you out of the hallway. I'm sure you don't want the others to see you like this." He and Diavolo both held my hands as we went somewhere more private. Barbatos brought me some tea and I felt myself calming down. I start to feel embarrassed and am internally berating myself, as I have the bad tendency to do when I can't hold back my emotions, "I'm sorry…" The guilt of them having to console me comes out and I can't help feeling bad.

Lucifer raises a brow, "What do you have to be sorry for?" He wonders if it is just a human thing, but stays quiet.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish… here you are, taking time from your duties to try and make me feel better… all because I shut down… I should have been able to keep it together so that I didn't bother anyone…I'll accept whatever punishment…. I'll take a beating or do whatever you want… or see fit to do to me." I hung my head low, feeling ashamed.

"Anything you say?" Diavolo says smirking, "As punishment, Be selfish more often and don't get discouraged when one of us offers you emotional support. "

I looked up confused and Lucifer chimed in, "I agree. Part of our job is to make sure your stay here is successful. It cannot be successful if you hide your feelings." He gave a soft smile.

"I will try…" I said softly. I took a long pause as I gathered my thoughts, "I'm scared… you warned me to be careful around Solomon… but I didn't think I had to be careful around Simeon too…. I spoke to him truthfully... and he took it as me tempting him…. Everything with the baby… with Lilith... the enjoyment they got out of 'punishing' me…." I put my hand on my stomach, "To be able to have a little girl…. has been a dream of mine for a long time…. I used to pray… practically beg… to have one…. Only to be told I'll never be able to… then for Simeon to tell me…. I had a miracle… only for it to be snatched away… I felt pain like I never have before…" I put my hand on my chest as it began feeling tight at the thought. I started to feel like I was suffocating. I tried to continue despite my discomfort. "I…I don't know how to not fear him… I… I can't… seem to…. remember… how things… were.. before…." I was gasping like I forgot how to breathe. 

Lucifer and Diavolo put a hand on my shoulder and said in sync, "You are not alone." They watched as my breath started to come out easier and had me drink more of the tea.

Barbatos had both Simeon and Solomon listening at the door. When we were at a good stopping point he came back in, "Lord Diavolo, I have brought them."

Diavolo waves them in, "Good timing." He looked at me, "It is also part of my tasks, to ensure good relationships between us. So as such, I had Barbatos retrieve these two so we could work things out."

It bit my lip, trying to calm myself. Both Lucifer and Diavolo squeezed my shoulders softly, to remind me that I wasn't alone. I took a deep breath, "Simeon… I'm sorry…." I still couldn't manage to look at him, but it was a start.

Simeon frowned, "No, I'm sorry KJ. I used you to give the ultimate gift to the demon brothers.… and I didn't consider your feelings. I thought you would be happy to help bring Lilith back. I am the one who asked Solomon to help."

"So you planned this? Why didn't you just ask for my help in your plan?! I would have been a surrogate for Lilith… why did you have to…" my lip quivered and I looked into his eyes, tears running down my face. I got up next to him, "Why did you have to take the one thing I ever wanted and turn it into some joke… you're no angel… did it not phase you at all to sacrifice our baby…" He pulled me into his embrace and I beat on his chest with my fists, while I sobbed, "Are all angels this heartless… maybe angels are the real demons!" 

Simeon looked down at me with a saddened expression. He didn't even flinch, he just squeezed my fits against his chest, "I decided to give my child up, if it meant that I could save Lilith... however… I never should have put that burden on you without your consent… and for that, I am truly sorry."

I dropped to my knees with him, realizing that I was wrong. I wasn't the only one who was grieving. Simeon had made a selfless sacrifice to bring Lilith back, and I threw it in his face. "I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry…." I put my head on his knees as I grieved and cried loudly. He stroked my hair softly to console me as he let me cry it out. I ended up crying myself to sleep as he ran his hand through my hair.

Diavolo smiled, "I'm glad everything worked out. I had a feeling that might be the case." He looked over at Solomon, "You may be human, but I would like if you could consider KJ's feelings before you try anything."

I woke up in bed feeling a lot better. I went to the living room to see Yuki. He instantly ran to me and I picked him up in a hug, giving him lots of kisses. "Yuki! I missed you SO much!"

Yuki returned my kisses and laughed as I tickled him, "Beebub! ELP ME! PICKLE MOMMY!"

Beel came over and snatched Yuki, "Let's get her!" He reached his hand out like he was going to tickle me and Yuki did the same.

"Oh NO!" I said playing it off as I began running away, "You can't get me!" I ran around Satan in his chair as he read.

Satan laughed getting in a quick tickle. He laughed when I squeaked and laughed.

I grabbed Asmo's sides and pushed him into Beel and Yuki to be tickled before I ran off again. 

Asmo stole a kiss from Yuki in return for pretending to be tickled. "Oh no you got me!" He gave his best act, and Yuki was thrilled. 

I grabbed Mammon from behind, "STAY STILL and let them tickle you!" I gave him a kiss on the cheek, keeping him from complaining. 

"EEK! HAHAHAHA! Hey that was low!" Mammon said pouting at me as I ran away.

Belphie grabbed me from behind, falling into the couch with me, "Get her!" He said pinning my arms up.

"Hey! That's cheating!" I said with a big grin. I tried to squirm away as Beel started running towards me with a giggling Yuki.

Belphie whispered in my ear, "Who said I ever played fair?" He laughed, getting in a tickle before Beel and Yuki got me.

I was squirming and laughing when Lucifer walked in to see what all the noise was about. "Help me Lucifer!" I said between laughs.

Lucifer walked up as everyone froze. He winked at Yuki and pulled me out of Belphie's grip, "Now, if you are going to tickle someone, you need to go all out and do it until they beg you to stop." He gave me a wicked smile as my eyes widened. He then proceeded to tickle me relentlessly. Yuki's giggles only fueled his attack. 

I laugh so hard tears flood my face. "YOU WIN! YOU WIN!" I say through the laughter. 

"Lufurfur! Mommy got boo boo! Kiss it all etter!' Yuki says pointing to my tears. 

Lucifer stops and kisses my tears away, "All better." He smirked, enjoying everyone else's groans of disapproval. 

I blushed a deep red and Lilith jumped on me. I got up, swinging her around and showering her with kisses. I sat her down just in time for Yuki to get down and grab her hand. 

"Wets Pay!" He said running around with her.

Everyone laughed, watching them play. It truly was a good day and I couldn't help feeling relieved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh the feels. Teasing/Lucifer smut/dealing with grief/ tickle war.... and man does Diavolo know how to talk to people....


	9. Demon Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KJ finds herself in trouble again, will this time change everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter of a mini arc.

I was out shopping alone for ingredients for breakfast in the morning, after Barbatos got the boys. That was when I was waved over by a demon sitting at a small table. I walked over looking at the jewelry. "Sorry sir, I'm just not big of jewelry or cosmetics." I go to walk away when he calls out to me.

"These are magic items." He said luring me back over.

I stop, thinking about ways to keep people safe. "Anything for protection?"

The demon smiles holding up an amulet. "300,000 grimm."

I decided to get it since I really didn't spend much of my money… not that I let Mammon know. I started looking at the other magic items. I try on a ring and feel a prick. I take it off and set it back down. I figured it would be best not to mess with anything else, "I'll come back another time with a friend who knows more about this stuff." I say taking my leave. My head was starting to feel fuzzy, when I ran into someone.

Solomon caught me as the amulet fell out of my pocket, "Are you feeling okay, KJ?" He looked down, seeing the amulet, "Where did you get th-" He bent down to pick it up and I was gone.

I walked aimlessly, not remembering anything. My bottoms and shoes were gone, and my shirt was like a dress now.

Solomon looked around for me when he noticed a trail of clothes ending in lacy panties. After he collected all the articles of clothing, he summoned Asmo.

Asmodeus pouted, "What is so important to summon me before my shower?"

Solomon held up my clothes, "I need your help finding KJ. She was just here and now I can't find her. Also she stripped off most of her clothes."

Asmo put his finger to his lips, "This does sound fun."

They both split up and searched the area for me, when suddenly a small demon child tugs on Asmo's shirt, "priddy guy… I wost." She looked like a dragon demon child with two horns on the top of her head, curling back. She had another set of horns that curled towards her face. She had messy teal and smoky crimson eyes. She had black dragon wings and a black dragon tail. She was, however, only wearing a T-shirt. 

Asmo picked up the demon child, "Aren't you just the cutest thing, "What's your name sweetheart?"

The little demon girl looked down, "I tant memer…" she started to tear up and eventually started to sob.

Asmo called Solomon while trying to console the child. He was telling him he had an emergency come up and would help with the search as soon as he got back. He took the little demon back to the house, "Lucifer, this little sweetie is lost and can't even remember her name, the poor dear."

Lucifer looked at the child, "I don't believe I've ever seen her…" He called into his room, "Lord Diavolo, do you recognize this little demon child?"

Diavolo looked at the girl, "Hello little one. I don't believe I've seen you before." He caught the child as she pretty much jumped out of Asmo's arms.

Asmo giggled, "Well I will leave her to you. I need to get back to Solomon." He said heading back out.

"I may need to get Barbatos's help in figuring out her identity. Can she stay with you for a bit, while I look into it?"

Lucifer took the child from Diavolo, "I should be able to handle it, no problem." He looked at the girl knowing he couldn't really refuse.

Diavolo gave his thanks before taking off, "I'll call you when I figure something out."

Lucifer started to walk with the child, when he felt something wet. He held up the child to find that she peed on him, "Why you!" He said angrily, but curbed his temper when she started to cry. "It's fine. Let's go get you changed."

He grabbed an outfit he used for Lilith before she grew out of it and quickly got the child changed. He then proceeded to tell her to stay in the room while he took a shower. When he got out of the shower, the child was gone. Lucifer hurried to get dressed and began looking for her. It didn't help that he didn't know her name. He used his magic to hide her wings and tail, but he couldn't hide her horns. He heard a lot of noise coming from the living room and went to investigate. 

Belphie had woken up to find the small demon girl curled up with him and drooling on his pillow. Satan had to grab the child as Belphie went full demon mode.

Beel was in demon form, holding Belphie back.

It escalated into a grand confrontation, with all them in their demon forms. 

The little demon girl stood up on the couch and yelled, "TOP IT WIGHT NOW! EDDYBODDY WAY DOWN!" 

All the demon brothers present got dropped to the floor, unable to stand back up. The little one ran to Lucifer when he entered the room. Everyone was complaining in the background. 

That was when Diavolo entered the room, looking at the little demon, "Come here KJ!" He was delighted when I ran to him to be picked up.

There was a silence over the room until suddenly everyone erupted into questions. "WHAT!" Was heard completely in sync.

Diavolo was laughing, "Looks like you got yourself into big trouble this time"

At that moment, Asmo ran in with Solomon, "Bad news, KJ has gone missing! But we did find most of her clothes and stuff!"

Lucifer looked at Asmo, "You brought her home earlier. Seems she has been turned into a demon child."

Solomon looked at the child, "How is that KJ? KJ is a human." He paused. "I wonder if it has something to do with this?" He held up the amulet I purchased earlier. 

Mammon drooled looking at the amulet. He knew right away it was worth money.

I jumped out of Diavolo's arms and over to Solomon. The necklace went around my neck when he caught me, "Yeah piddy!"

Diavolo tried to remove it and sighed, "It has already deemed her as its owner…" He looked serious, "This is what I know right now… KJ has been turned into a demon. Changing a human into a demon can reverse their age, seeing as 31 in demon years is still a child. However, her body is going to start maturing like a demons would. Barbatos has informed me that at this young age, she is unable to retain her memories. She will likely start remembering more as time passes. If she reaches full maturity, she will be unable to return to being a human."

Everyone looked shocked hearing his words, but were more shocked at what he said next.

"That amulet is used as a way to protect yourself… by increasing one's magical abilities. On KJ it has unlocked all the magic power she gained from Lilith. If she wore it as a human, that wouldn't be an issue… but as a demon child, it is going to cause her to mature at a faster rate." Diavolo said looking concerned. 

Lucifer looked shocked, "How much faster are we talking?"

Diavolo looked Lucifer in the eye, "One week… and she isn't the only one to be effected… Kio and Yuki are currently both infant demons.…"

The bombshell Diavolo dropped had everyone stunned into silence. In the end Diavolo had to go back and the brothers were to take turns caring for me.

Solomon handed me to Lucifer as he slipped out. He was interested to see how it played out, but he has no intention of getting involved right now.

Lucifer looked at his brothers and back to me, "KJ will you please tell them, they can get up now?"

I nodded, "Tou tan get up now!" I was starting to feel sleepy as I laid my head on Lucifer's shoulder, falling asleep. 

Lucifer looked at everyone, "All of you will be responsible for taking care of her until we can figure out how to change her back. I expect your full cooperation. She is to have someone with her at all times. Try to teach her what you can, and don't forget that this is KJ. She will sleep with me tonight."

Lucifer didn't stay to listen as he took me to his room. He laid me in the bed and brushed the hair out of my face, "If I am to be honest… I don't know if I want you to return to being a human. If you stay this way… I'll never have to let you go. Would it really be so bad… to stay with me forever?" He smiled softly as he tried to push the thought from his mind. That was when I grabbed his finger in my sleep, hugging it close. This made him feel a warmth like no other.

In the morning, a very cranky looking Lucifer walked in late to breakfast. He sat down after pouring a rather large cup of coffee. 

I climbed on the chair and then on top of the table to get to the food. Beel grabbed me and sat me on his lap.

"We don't climb on the table. Here eat" Beel said pushing me some food.

I grabbed the food off the plate with both hands, trying to shove it in my mouth like Beel. I was making a mess trying to eat. 

"Oh dear, did someone not get enough sleep?" Asmo said looking at Lucifer.

Lucifer glared as he remembered last night. He was ranting furiously in his mind. 'She tosses and turns and is all over the place in her sleep. Once she even had her foot in my face! I tried to tie her up and she broke out of it...' 

Asmo got up with a giggle, "Well at least we have two weeks off from school. Maybe you should go take a nap." He teased.

Satan shook his head at Beel, "At least make sure she eats correctly! Just look at her! She has more food on her than in her!"

I looked at Satan with a big smile, holding out a piece of food for him. "Saynan nake bite!"

Satan blushed thinking how cute I looked when the pact made him bend over to take a bite of the food I held out for him. He blushed more until I patted his head, getting food in his hair. His anger was bubbling to the top until he saw me smiling happily. He suppressed it as he sat up with a smile.

Belphie laughed at Satan, and held up his pinkie, "Look who's already wrapped around her tiny little pinky!"

As the brothers were arguing, I slipped away. I ran off to explore. 

Several minutes passed, when Mammon came in, "Yoo where's KJ?"

Everyone froze, looking at the empty seat next to Beel. Lucifer's demonic aura was blazing, causing everyone to scatter to try and find me.

Hours had gone by and the demon brothers were out of breath. Satan spoke up, "We have searched all over the house and we can't find her anywhere. The doors leading outside are still locked. She has to be here somewhere. The only place we haven't checked is…. The underground tomb… but that is where…." Panic filled the air as Lucifer spoke.

"Cerberus…. Let's go." They all followed behind Lucifer. None wanting to get caught by the guard dog without Lucifer. 

"GRROUR!" Cerberus growled at the brothers. Lucifer commanded him to sit and something unexpected happened. Cerberus snapped at Lucifer.

The brothers started to back up as Lucifer went to his demon form, "YOU DARE TRY TO BITE ME!" His demonic aura was off the charts with how angry he was.

Cerberus didn't back down as he shot fire at Lucifer and the brothers. "GRRRRRRR"

"Cerberus is going through a rebellious stage and we're all gonna die….and sent." Levi said as he typed what he believed would be his last.

Lucifer went to strike Cerberus and stopped, "Cerberus! Who are you protecting?!"

Cerberus laid down, moving his heads aside to reveal me in the nude, asleep on his back.

"KJ is ASLEEP on Cerberus! WTH!… and sent" Levi was like everyone else. Shocked to see Cerberus protecting me.

I woke up and pet Cerberus, "Who's a good boy? Cerberus is! Yes you are!" I laugh as all three heads lick me, "Hey that tickles!" I give them all kisses, "I better go. I'm sure Lucifer is probably mad at me. I'll come back to visit, promise!" I jump to Lucifer and he catches me like it is nothing. 

Lucifer looked me over seeing that I've grown, "KJ what were you doing down here?" He said firmly.

"I was exploring when I ran into Cerberus. We became good friends. I fainted I think… I woke up just now." I got quiet a moment, "I…I want to know more… I haven't known you but a day and I feel like there is so much I don't know. One more thing…. I keep being called KJ… but what does that even mean…. Don't call me that… it's not my name…Who am I… I… I can't remember…ahhh… my head…uhh... " I held my head in pain as everything went black.

"Don't stray too far…. Play where I can see you." I see a shadowed out face of a woman. 'Am I dreaming...' nothing looked familiar. It was like watching a home movie only for the film to catch fire and fade away. I woke up screaming as I looked around. This room felt familiar. I climbed out of bed and went to the window. I climbed up to the roof and sat there looking at the moon.

"That was a confusing dream." Belphie said sitting next to me.

I didn't seem very surprised, "None of it made sense… but dreams don't always have a meaning." I laid back. It was a full moon and I couldn't help raising my hand towards it.

"Mitsuki… full moon… or beautiful moon… it suits you." He said laying next to me.

"I like it… can that be my name now?" I said yawning. 

Belphie shrugged, "I don't see why not." He noticed the closer he got, the more tired I felt. He smirked, "It seems you aren't immune to our abilities."

"Why would I be… I'm still fairly young." I said nonchalantly. "My body is growing fast… so I look like a teenager now. It won't be long until I'm grown fully…. Still why do these things feel so heavy?" I said grabbing my breasts. I sat back up grabbing his hands. I put them where mine were and let go so he could feel what I meant.

Belphie blushed, pulling away, "You are too innocent. It makes me want to corrupt you."

I laughed, "Is there really such a thing as an innocent demon?"

Belphie looked at me and shook his head, "Well you aren't mature enough to find out."

I climbed in his lap with childlike curiosity. I tilted my head to make eye contact as I grabbed his chest, "What do you mean? Please teach me."

Dirty thoughts filled Belphie's head and a mischievous grin crossed his face. Yes, he was going to teach me all sorts of things as a prank to Lucifer. He could already imagine his face. "I guess teaching you some stuff would be a good way to get rid of some boredom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's reaction to KJ turning into a demon child. Priceless.


	10. Growing Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys help KJ after Belphie stirs up some mischief 
> 
> ((Originally deleted after someone commented that it was getting pedophilic. This is not true. After much talk, I decided to repost it))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: End of chapter has a memory of RAPE. 
> 
> Don't read if easily triggered.

Back in my room, Belphie curled up next to me in bed. He told me he would teach me in my dreams. He places his hand on my head and I drifted to sleep quickly. 

Belphie was so amused his abilities worked. He wanted to know so much more about me and how I worked. He was thrilled my demon form faded as I slept, leaving my skin completely exposed. He was in awe looking at my seemingly perfect body. There weren't any scars or anything from my time as a human. He was curious to know what else changed. He ran his fingers up my thigh and the pressed my core hard. He grinned when it elicited a soft moan from my lips. He noticed a glowing coming from my back and his eyes lit up with mischief. He found one thing that didn't change. Belphie watched as my body heated up and I began moaning out in my sleep, my body begging to be touched. 

In my dream, Belphie was talking to me, when my body heated up. "Belphie, what's happening to me?" I ran my hands over my body only to realize it didn't give me any sort of relief.

Belphie smirked, "Feels good doesn't it. I'm going to teach you what it means to be a woman." He caressed my cheek and teased my lips. As soon as I moaned at his touch, he stuck to fingers in my mouth. He placed his other hand on the base of my head, grabbing my hair at the roots. Belphie looked like he was enjoying himself, "SUCK." He demanded, using my hair to guide my mouth up and down his fingers.

I grabbed Belphie's wrist and pushed him away, "I don't know what you're trying, but I will NOT roll over for your demands!" I glared at him, pure defiance in my voice.

Belphie licked his lips, "I will enjoy training you. You will learn who the boss is, soon enough." And here, he was afraid he wasn't going to have much fun.

I woke up alone in bed, my body burning. I ignored the sensation as I got dressed and went to Satan's room. He was asleep with a book in his hand.

Satan woke up to me speed reading through a bunch of books. He watched as I put the last one down and sighed, "What are you doing here?" He said putting his hand on my back. 

I moaned at his touch, feeling the warmth on my back again. I steadied my breath, "I wanted to know more… but I have run out of books…."

Satan pulled his hand away, blushing, "I… I see." He finally caught what I said, "Wait. WHAT?! You read ALL my books in one night?"

I stood up, feeling captivated by his lips moving. "Yes… I did…. Mmm your lips… were they always this enticing?" I rubbed my finger along his lips, before kissing them.

Satan blushed at my sudden interest in his lips, but couldn't help getting turned on when I kissed him. He pulled me close against him, deepening our kiss as his hands squeezed my hips. 

I pulled away looking up at him, "Mmm Satan" I moaned. Your lips felt soo good pressed against mine." My voice was laced with lust as I put my hands up his shirt, feeling his warm body. My arousal was pooling between my legs. "Ahh what is this feeling?" I moaned. "I want more... give me more Satan…" I begged, looking up at him.

Satan gulped hard wanting more, but was feeling conflicted. "Asmo would be better at helping explain... but you should probably not go near him…"

I pouted at Satan not understanding as I pulled away. "I'll try to go back to bed. Sorry Satan" I said as my body ached and I headed back to my room.

Satan was mad at himself for stopping me, but felt like my body wasn't ready for it.

I didn't make it far before my body ached to be touched. I knelt on the floor in pain when I felt a sudden sensation on my back. It felt so good and the symbol on my back began to glow.

"You poor little kitten. You are dripping with so much lust and desire it hurts… come with Asmo. I'll make you feel better." His eyes were glowing at the lust I was releasing. He swooped me up and took me to his room.

I laid in his bed, my body begging to be touched. "Mmm Asmo… it hurts so bad.…" I said gazing onto his eyes, only to find myself getting charmed, "my body is so hot… help me Asmo… please touch me… I can't stand it…" I watched him get undressed and my arousal was pooling between my legs again.

Asmo licked his lips, thrilled to see his abilities seemed to work on me now. He undressed me and ran his hand softly over my skin. He enjoyed seeing how soaked I was. His touch was like silk and he loved how I begged for his attention. He climbed on top and kissed my hard, while his body pressed against mine. His eyes lit up at how I climaxed. 

I moaned loudly, "Whay was that feeling?" I said not sure how to react.

Asmo giggled, "Pleasure, my dear. It felt amazing didn't it. You want more. Tell me how much you want me to touch you.

"More! I want more. I want you to touch me so bad it hurts!" I cried out. That was when Lucifer and Mammon damn near broke down the door.

Lucifer put a blanket around me and gave me to Mammon, "Take her to my room while I punish Asmodeus."

Mammon ran off with me while I writhed in my need to be touched, "Ahh Mammon…" I kissed him hard, knocking him off balance and landing on top of him with my breasts against his face. I grabbed his hair, rubbing my chest into his face. My nipples slid across his lips making me moan, "Mammon touch me more!"

Mammon fell and put his hands in the air to keep from touching me. He couldn't help getting turned on by my rubbing my pillows on his face while moaning his name. He wrapped his arms around me and licked and sucked on my buds.

I cried out, climaxing. I slid his shirt up and hungrily went after his nipples. After a minute, Mammon flipped me off and climbed on top of me. He kissed me, greedy for more as his hand slipped between my legs.

Mammon bit his lip at his wet I was. He slipped two fingers into me wanting to see and hear more. I screamed as I climaxed for the third time.

Beel came out of his room, smelling me, "I'm so hungry..." He rolled up Mammon hanging him on the wall before taking me back to his room. He laid me on his bed, spreading my legs, and taking in my scent. He grabbed my thighs as he started to devour my core. He teased my pleasure button with his hand, sucking up my flavor as it came pouring out.

I was moaning and pulling Beel's head deeper against my core. He made my cum twice just from tasting me. 

That was when Lucifer opened the door, "Beelzebub!" Lucifer picked me up when Beel jumped away. He was so hungry he didn't realize what he was doing. Lucifer left and ignored Mammon hanging on the wall. He took me straight to his room and tossed me on the bed, "You are being changed into a demon, still not fully grown. You still have that troublesome magic tattoo and on top of that you have been effected by Asmo. How many times have you felt like a wave of ecstasy hit you?"

I held up one hand, "I need more…. " I cried. My body was hurting from the need.

Lucifer sat next to me, "I will help you feel better. But you may need to stay in my room for awhile. If this ever happens again, come straight to me understand." When I nodded, Lucifer gave a soft smile, "Good girl." He removed his clothes and laid next to me, his cock was twitching at the ready. "Climb on. I will let you pleasure yourself until you are satisfied. 

I climbed on top of him looking at the thing in front of me. I poked it with childlike curiosity. That was when he lifted me up and eased it in me. I felt a rush of pleasure as he filled me up. I began to rock my hips, and move, guided by pleasure. I froze when I saw blood seeping down.

"So your body is very fresh… the blood signifies you becoming a woman. You are no longer a pure child. Just go slow until it feels good." Lucifer didn't show it, but he was elated at being my first.

As the pleasure returned in full force I rode him hard, climaxing twice. I started feeling a bit tired but wanted more. Lucifer rolled me over and thrust deep into me. He no longer had to hold back due to me being a human. He hit my GSpot so many times that I had two more climaxes. He rolled me on my back and put my legs up against him. I felt the most powerful feeling yet, and we climaxed together. 

Lucifer cleaned me up as I fell fast asleep. I was growing rapidly and my memories were starting to return to me. I woke up crying and in someone's arms. It felt so warm.

Lucifer caressed my hair, "You are safe." He said gently turning me to look at him.

I put my hand on his face, "I am having weird visions... visions of horrors happening to me… I'm scared Lucifer." I said honestly. 

Lucifer nodded and pulled me into a deep hug, "Those are your memories from your time as a human. They are from a past of pain. A pain that happened before you met us."

I buried my head into his chest, "Do I have to remember? Can't I just forget the pain of my past?"

Lucifer chuckled, "Your pain in your past made the foundation of who you would become in the future. Both good and bad, they make you who you are."

"Who am I?…what am I?…." I said feeling confused. I put my hand on Lucifer and it was like I shocked him. I watched him fall back on the bed with his eyes open. He wasn't responding to anything. 

Lucifer was in what looked like a heavy fog. He watched a teenage version of me walking in the snow with some human boy. He watched me collapse in the snow, only to get up a few minutes later. He watched as we took shelter in an old broken down wooden building. Lucifer realized that he was seeing my memories. 

He watched me step over a death pit of a hole near the entrance. He was filled with concern watching me stubble around. He saw me grab my stomach in pain before I passed out. Lucifer tried to catch me, but his hands went right through me. He watched the boy grab my arm and redirect my fall. 

Instead of falling into the pit I landed against the wall, impaling my arm with a large rusty nail protruding from the old wooden walls. Lucifer watched as the boy pulled you away from the wall, ignoring the blood running down your arm. Lucifer was starting to get angry at the boy's carelessness. He sighed in relief as I came to, completely oblivious to the wound on my arm.

"Need..get home…" I said through painful breaths. "Need… meds…"

Lucifer could tell the pain was getting intense and wanted nothing more than to rush me to a human healer. He watched me grab my stomach again. This time the boy was turned looking at the snow piling up. Lucifer watched me fall backwards and hit the ground with a thud. Blood from my arm, splattered on impact.

Lucifer watched the boy approaching and figured he would get help. He felt his blood boil as he watched. The boy removed my shoes, pants, and underwear. Lucifer tried to stop the boy in vain. All he could do was watch the boy rape me.

Lucifer saw me starting to stir, letting out painful whimpers. He watched me cry out in pain, begging the boy to stop. The boy didn't stop until he came. The boy pulled out watching a mix of blood and cum pour out of me. With tears staining my face I looked at the boy in horror, "Why…. Why did you do this to me?"

The last words Lucifer heard, were the boy's, "…I thought it would make you feel better…."  
  
Lucifer blinked, seeing me staring at him concerned. He pulled me into his arms hugging me tightly. My pain was still fresh against his mind. He had no words to express how he felt. He knew this memory was painful, but also one of the things that shaped my future.


	11. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion of the mini arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains memories of rape, pregnancy, and the death of a friend.
> 
> Don't read if these are triggers.

After last night with Lucifer, I decided to go see someone about it. I stopped at the Purgatory Dorm to see Simeon. 

"Ahh KJ you made it." Simeon said with his usual smile.

"That name feels foriegn to me. Belphie helped me come up with a new name. Call me Mitsuki." I walked in as Simeon ushered me to sit down. "I keep having these visions… Lucifer said they were from my life as a human. They are painful and I don't know what to do… please help me angel."

Simeon smiled softly. Solomon had filled him in on what happened and he was in awe that my soul was still just as pure even as a demon, "Ignorance is bliss. You are going to get your memories back no matter your form. The important thing is that you must face your past." He sat down next to me, "You don't have to face your past alone anymore. Anyone who is close to you would be more than happy to shoulder that burden with you. You just need to rely on your friends more."

"Almost all of the memories I have gotten back… are painful. Will you share my burden, and tell me how to cope?" I said looking up at him. He nodded and I put my hand on the side of his face.

Simeon felt the same feeling as Lucifer, as he fell back onto the bed. Solomon was surrounded by a thick fog. He watched me sit down in the lunchroom at school when a boy approached me.

The boy looked like he had a mix of emotions.… anger… worry…confusion, "KJ is everything okay? A guy told me that he raped you 2 years ago. He has been going around school bragging about it. He said that now that the statue of limitations for reporting is up, and so there is nothing anyone can do about it. Why didn't you tell anyone?!"

Simeon watched me turn pale and tremble. 

I looked up at the boy with tears running down my face, "I was ashamed... I didn't want anyone to know…."

Simeon tried to reach out to console me, but his hand passed through me. He watched as I ran out of school. He followed me. He watched me get confronted by another boy.

The boy grabbed me by my shoulders, "Sis, IS IT TRUE!?" He saw my tears and went outside to where the boy in question was sitting alone.

Simeon watched as I was held back from getting involved. He watched as my brother beat up the guy. The guy ran to the police officer for help, only for my brother to tell that the guy raped his sister. Simeon was actually amused when the police officer walked away. 

Fog gathered again. This time Simeon saw me in my room praying for a reprieve and what to do next. He saw how much pain I was in… how tormented I was. 

Simeon knew this feeling well. It was usually when one felt they had no other options. He bit his lip, waiting for someone to answer my prayers. He watched as I took 30 pills and retrieved a knife from the kitchen. He tried again to stop me, feeling helpless as he watched. 

Simeon watched as I carved 'HELP ME' into my skin. He tried to stop the knife... he shook at the amount of blood the pooled at every cut. He cried out as I slit my wrist and up my arm. He watched my half conscious body go to my parents and drop the bloody knife in front of them.

Simeon watched the paramedics trying to stop the bleeding as they got me into the ambulance. His body was pulsating in rhythm to my heart. 

Tears flooded Simeon's face when the pulsating stopped. He watched me die and he watched the men trying to revive me. It was the longest 3mins of Simeon's existence. 

They managed to get my heart restarted and called over the radio, "We are bringing in a suicide survivor."

That was the only thing Simeon heard before he opened his eyes in his room. He put his hand over his mouth as the tears continued to flow. He sat up and pulled me into a hug, "I, for one, an very happy that you came back to us. If you ever feel like you can't go on, I will be there. You aren't alone anymore."

I felt tears running down my face and I didn't understand why. I had felt numb for the most part, but it was like somewhere inside of me… I had yearned to hear those words.

I returned to the house, seemingly lost in thought. Mammon looked worried and so I looked at him, "Are you okay Mammon?"

Mammon pouted, "I've been over here tryna talk to you, and nuttin!" There was a storm brewing outside and he was worried about me. He had me come to his room and played some music to try and hide the sound of thunder.

It didn't work I heard it and my body began to tremble, "What's happening to me?"

Mammon frowned, "Ya don't have yer memories but ya still scared in ya soul. Why are ya scared anyway?"

I put my hand on Mammon, watching him fall back into my memories. 

Mammon was in the fog when he saw a tiny version of myself playing with another little girl. He squeed seeing me as a kid.

Mammon noticed a storm thundering in the background, but I wasn't phased. He watched as me and the other child stood at the open door admiring the storm from above. 

Mammon laughed listening to us try and explain what thunder was. 

I pointed at the sky, "Maybe they are bowling in heaven and the thunder is the boom of the pins falling over."

The other child shook her head, "No it is probably the father getting mad and that is just him yelling!"

Mammon shook his head as he watched. Suddenly the girl's mom called for the girl to come home before the storm got worse. 

Mammon stood behind me as I hugged the girl telling her bye. His eyes widened as the girl ran across the street only to be struck my lightning and killed instantly. He tried to cover me but his hands slipped through me. A loud thunder boom was enough to shake the house. 

Mammon watched me stand there, frozen until an ambulance arrived for the remains. He watched as an adult ran over to me, pulling me away from the door. As the door closed to hide the view, Mammon woke up.

Mammon wrapped his arms around me tightly, "So ya lost someone close to ya at a young age… Don'tcha worry, THE great Mammon will hold ya anytime yer scared." 

I fell asleep in Mammon's arms as more memories bubbled to the surface. My body was maturing the faster I got my memories back.

In the morning I snuck out to see Diavolo. Barbatos met me at the door. "We've been expecting you."

I held my arms out, "The more I remember, the more my scars are reappearing. I still have my demon form, but I am somehow becoming myself mentally and emotionally. Does that make sense?"

Diavolo chuckled, "Your soul retains many things." He used his magic to investigate what was going on. "Hmm I see. You are nearly at full maturity… and we haven't found a way to reverse it. However, it appears you are going to be like you were born a demon. Your scars, personality, and memories will remain the same. I wonder if it has anything to do with Lilith's blood. Either way there doesn't appear to be any negative side effects. Would you be against staying in the Devildom as a permanent citizen with your children?"

"Children?" I said confused. My head started to throb making me fee like I would collapse. 

Diavolo swooped me up and carried me to his room. He sat on his bed as he laid me down, "Try to rest."

I looked up at Diavolo, "Would you share my burden? These memories are so painful" I said softly. When Diavolo smiled and agreed, I put my hand on the side of his face. The blue electric touch went into his body and he fell into the bed.

Diavolo stood in the fog as he saw me beg my parents to let two guys stay with us for a little bit. He noticed one of the guys seemed concerned about my health. They made sure I took my medicine and would check on me every night.

Diavolo watched one of the guys stumble in drunk, making their way to my room. The man picked the lock on the door. No one else seemed to be home and I was in a medicine induced sleep.

Diavolo didn't like where this was going. He tried to grab the drunk, but his hand slipped right through. Diavolo was forced to watch the man rape me. My screams were only heard by the empty house. Being medicated made it impossible to fight back. Diavolo watched in frustration and anger, as I passed out.

Diavolo watched me in the morning wondering if it was a nightmare, only to find the guy still in bed. Diavolo thought for sure I would have screamed or told someone. Instead he watched me kick the guy out of my room, before rushing to take a shower.

Diavolo watched me sob in the shower as I vigorously cleaned myself. I reached out, but stopped knowing he couldn't help me. The fog grew and some time had passed. The drunk man disappeared one night and was gone. 

Diavolo watched me take a pregnancy test, only to confirm my fears. He watched as I went into a church, surprised since I didn't seem religious at all. He listened as I told my youth pastor what happened, then my mom, then police, then sheriffs. 

Diavolo watched as I was forced to make a report at the station. I was ridiculed and called a liar. I was made to feel like scum. The officer mentioned that the drunk was currently incarcerated for seven counts of statutory rape and if I was telling the truth, would be the oldest victim at the age 17.

Diavolo watched my mental state crumbling. He watched me sneak out of the house that night. I ran to a giant field as rain washed away my tears. It was thundering and I was curled up on the ground. In between thunder booms, Diavolo watched me screaming toward the heavens asking why I had been forsaken. 

The fog rolled in again and Diavolo watched me have Kio just ten days after my eighteenth birthday. 

Diavolo watched me struggle as a single mom. He watched the video of my life as a mother and the many struggles I overcame. He watched me get pregnant and abandoned with Yuki.

Diavolo got a front roll seat to everything I went through as a mom. He got to see himself and the others through my memories, until he finally woke up.

I was laying in his bed sobbing. The memories still fresh. My body was fully matured and I remembered everything. I cries myself to sleep while Diavolo was still in my memories. 

Diavolo pulled me into his arms and just held me as I slept. He wiped my tears away, letting me feel his calming warmth.

In the morning, I finally got to see my boys. They looked the same as before, but had demon forms. I hugged them both tightly before taking them back to the house. I got to explain to Lucifer and the others what happened. 

Satan had Yuki and Lilith in his lap, reading them a book. 

Kio was upstairs playing video games with Levi. 

Everything just felt right. I thought back about everything and looked at Lucifer, "You were right. Everything I went through brought me to this moment. Honestly, I wouldn't change it for the three realms."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last chapter until the game updates more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my children are really named Kio and Yuki. I really wanted the story to feel more real. For me that meant my kids would be present. I love how kids bring out the softer sides to most characters. 
> 
> Leave me a comment to tell me what you think.


End file.
